The Sixth Sense And The Shape Shifter
by The Sparkling Cherub
Summary: Edit: One unfaithful night changed everything for me. I'm still the same person, but I just can't get over this heartache. I was left with scars, physically and mentally. Maybe someone could help me through this pain. The problem is, I am not normal. I try to hide that part of me for the fear that I will be rejected. But, I find out that I am not alone. Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. Hello any new readers! This is my first Twilight fanfic. I hope that you all like it. I wasn't sure if I should put it up but here it is. This is an Embry/OC fanfic. It starts off in the first Twilight movies/books. You probably won't see the whole imprint thing until New Moon, so I hope I'm not making you upset that you can't see that quite yet. But, It will happen! I will let you know that Nikita does visit the reservation and meets the whole gang. So you will see Embry, just not wolfified and no imprint. You are probably telling me to shut up right now and want to read this story. SO, here you go and enjoy! Please review! I love reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyers. Anything you recognize belongs to her. If I did own Twilight, then that would be awesome!**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _A lone car drives down a highway in Forks, Washington. A family whose of Quileute Indian descendant resides inside. A woman, Tamika Ashwood, a man, Cheveyo Ashwood, and a little girl of 12 years, Nikita Ashwood. They live on a reservation called La Push, in a nice two story house with light yellow paneling, surrounded by nature. They live further some away from the others in La Push._

 _In the car, Nikita play happily with her camera, snapping beautiful pictures of anything she can. A true talent she is._

 _Her mother, Tamika, loves her daughter very much. She enjoys her daughters multiple talents and gifts. Tamika always believes her daughter was blessed. An angelic voice, a talent for art and photography, and a wonderful gift to write the most beautiful poems one has ever read._

 _Her father, Cheveyo, sat on the drivers side of the car. This man always has a serious posture to him, sometimes a soft smile play on his lips. He knows of many Quileute legends. Nikita loves listening to him tell her about the Spirit Warriors. That is one of her favorite Quileute legends. Her father always said she has a true special gift that very little know of. Only her father, her mother, and herself know of her ability. She can sense danger. Well anybody can sense danger you say. But, Nikita can sense it in ways that no other can. She can feel specifically when something bad is about to happen. She can even touch someone and sense danger coming their way. One true ability that is extraordinary._

 _Soon the car pulls over on the outskirts of Forks. The family is on a camping trip, one thing Nikita always looked forward to. Once out of the car, the trio grabs their items and start their trek through the pine-scented woods. Small twigs crack and leaves crunch under their feet. Soon enough they reach the spot they wanted to set camp._

 _Cheveyo takes out a tent for Tamika and Nikita to put together while he goes and grabs fire wood._

 _Nikita was always a helper. She would always help around the house doing dishes, laundry, and even cleaning out the toilet. She always felt good to help others, even when they didn't need it._

 _After everything was set up, the sun started to set and the sky turned a nice sade of pink and orange with a tint of blue. Some stars can be seen but not completely. Cheveyo lit up the wood with fire and Tamika set up chairs while Nikita snaps away at her camera._

 _Nikita loves nature and its creatures. She always takes a spiritual liking to them. She feels conected to them. Like she is one with nature._

 _Now the sun is completely down and the moon is shining from above. Cheveyo, Tamika, and Nikita are around the fire in the chairs. Nikita is roasting her first marshmellow and Cheveyo is telling Quileute legends._

 _The family sat there for a while until Nikita finished her marshmellows and Cheveyo finished his story telling._

 _Once the fire was put out, they all took turns changing in the tent._

 _They all lay in their own sleeping bags that spread around the tent. Tamika and Nikita sing a cultural Quileute lullaby. The family was having a great time as usual._

 _After the beautiful lullaby was complete, the family slowly drifts off to sleep. They all finally found comfort and peace as they fell into darkness of sleep._

 _Next thing you know, Nikita senses something ominous. She quickly sat up with a gasp and looks at her parents sleeping peacefully._

 _"Mom. Dad." Nikita shakes her parents._

 _Both of them open their eyes to see their frightened daughter. "What is it honey?" Tamika asks her daughter in concern._

 _"I-I can-feel something wrong." Nikita replies with a sense of fear._

 _Both of her parents look at each other with understanding. Tamika holds on to her daughter, stroking her hair to calm her, and Cheveyo gets up. "I will check the perimeter. See if there is anything around." he informs his wife and daughter._

 _Cheveyo exits the tent. He looks around to see if there is anything that may be unusual. He hears the small gusts of wind and some stray crickets. Then he hears a branch crack in the distance. He quickly heads back to get his family._

 _As soon as he peers into the tent he tells them to get up._

 _"We are going to take only valuables and we are out of here." he tells his two favorite girls. Nikita puts her camera in her bag and heads out of the tent with her parents. Right as they leave the tent, Cheveyo was thrown into a tree. Nikita and Tamika scream in shock. There was two people who were very pale and have crimson eyes. One is a man and the other is a woman._

 _The man has brown, shaved hair. The woman has blonde hair that stops at her shoulders. Both of them look stunningly beautiful._

 _The man was the one to throw Cheveyo into the tree. Cheveyo stirred as he slowly looked up at the two strangers._

 _The woman grabs Nikita by her upper arm. Nikita gave out a shriek and the woman grins._

 _"This one smells wonderful, Zane." the woman says with a growl to her voice. "You should get a sniff of her. It's amazing." Zane sniffs the air at the womans comment. "Yes, you're right Nicky." he said in what sounded like hunger. "She smells divine." Nikita looks at Zane in fear._

 _Cheveyo looks at the two in anger. "Don't you touch her!" he yells at the two._

 _Nicky laughs as Zane turns to kick Cheveyo in the stomach. Zane then speeds toward Tamika and she gasps in fear. Zane wraps a hand around her neck._

 _"NO!" Cheveyo tries to get up and attack Zane._

 _But, it was too late. Zane has sunk his teeth into Tamika's neck. Nikita sobs as fresh tears stream down her face. Tamika fell limb to the ground and Cheveyo looks at her body in horror and rage. She is dead. Cheveyo was about to attack Zane with a wooden dagger that he carries around for protection._

 _Before he can reach Zane, the brown-haired man takes Cheveyo by the throat._

 _Nicky yanks Nikita away and pushes her to the ground. Nikita cowers away towards a nearby tree. Her back proped against the rough bark and shaking with fear as tears are streaming down her cheeks. Nicky slowly walks towards Nikita like a lion stalking its prey. Nikita holds her legs close to herself. Nicky grabs the girl with force and brings her to where Zane and Cheveyo are._

 _Cheveyo looks at his daughter with saddened eyes._

 _"How about you watch us kill your little girl like I did your wife? Hmm?" Zane asked Cheveyo, pointing towards the lifeless body of Tamika. "Or even better. How about you watch your daughter go through pain?" Zane then lets Nicky take over holding Cheveyo in place as he grabs Nikita and tilts her head back. Nikita winces in pain at the force._

 _"Please." Cheveyo pleaded. "Don't hurt her." he said softly. Zane just laughed at him._

 _Zane grabs a knife from his pocket and puts it to Nikitas neck. She sobs and tries to get away only causing Zane to tighten his grip and push the knife further towards her. She cries in pain as the sharp blade makes contact with her skin drawing a little blood. Zane and Nicky can control their thirst, so they can have a little fun with their meals._

 _Cheveyo tries to get out of Nicky's tight grip, only to fail._

 _Zane decides to take the blade and make a scar going from Nikita's shoulder blade, across her back, towards the other side of her body, and down her leg, stopping at her upper thigh. Nikita screams in pain as the blade travels her body. Cheveyo starts yelling at Zane to stop and let her go._

 _Zane listened, but instead threw Nikita to the ground, hitting her head on a tree that was a few inches away. Nikita was losing a lot of blood, causing her to have a blurry vision. She looked over towards her father who was now being feasted on by the two crazy murderers._

 _Just when she believes everything was lost and gone, a huge wolf jumps and attacks Nicky, ripping off her head. Zane attacks the wolf. Both of them continue to fight. Cheveyo on the brink of death. Nikita locks eyes with her father before he gives out and stops breathing._

 _Nikita lets more tears flow down her cheeks._

 _The wolf has successfully killed Zane and was slowly making its way towards Nikita who is still conscious but slowly feeling weaker and weaker._

 _The wolf picks Nikita up by the shirt and manages to get her on its back. She uses all her strength to hold tightly onto the wolf as he runs through the woods._

 _They make it to Forks. The wolf brings Nikita to a nearby two story house with white paneling and fishing equipment in the shed nearby. The wolf lays Nikita on the soft grass. She smiles weakly at the beautiful creature and slowly puts her hand on its fur, stroking softly._

 _"Thank you." was all she could say as she pulls her hand away. The wolf then howls._

 _Nikita turns towards the back door to the house as it opens showing a six foot tall man with dark brown-almost greyish- hair and a mustach. Nikita notices the wolf was gone. She starts losing consciousness as the man drew closer and closer. Just as he reached her, she pointed to the woods. "Parents-dead-help." was all she can say before she closed her eyes and succumbed to darkness._

 **Well. That was intense. So, what did you all think? Yay or nay? Let me know if I shall continue this story. If you liked it please review! It helps when I get reviews. Anyways, I hope you know exactly who that man is at the end there. Just gave you plenty of hints. Thanks for reading my story and I hope to see those reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you guys are liking this story. I decided to put up another chapter in the same weekend because why not? I have it ready and instead of waiting to put it up, I just decided to put it up now. I would like some reviews. It would help me know if you guys like this story. Anyways, I won't keep you held up. Enjoy this new chapter!**

 **A New Beginning**

Dark, green trees. They are all I can see. They stretch for miles. A misty atmosphere from the present cloudy, grey sky. Everything is wet, green, and shady. It seems gloomy, but I think it's just nature. Beautiful.

I'm looking out my bedroom window, white curtains dangling from them.

When I look at the peaceful exterior I can't help but feel something about them. All I remember is seeing bodies, blood, and death. But I don't know what it is that my visions are telling me. The rest is always a blur. I do remember waking in a hospital bed feeling confused and scared. There was a man there with a police uniform on. I came to know him as Charlie Swan. He told me that my parents were, in fact, dead. I couldn't help but cry. The doctor told me that I have a permanent scar across my back. When he told me about it I felt the scar tingle a bit from my shoulder blade and across my back, down my thigh. I still can't remember what happened.

Charlie Swan said he found me in his backyard by the edge of the forest. He went as far taking me in and raising me himself after I got out of the hospital. Charlie and I grew a father-daughter bond and I was grateful of that. He meant everything to me. He was my savior and caretaker.

I even met his biological daughter, Isabella Swan, when she would visit in the summer. She prefers Bella though. We became best friends. Sisters, even.

I move my gaze from the window to take a look at my surroundings. I'm in a bedroom-my bedroom. It reminds me of nature itself. Ranging from the forest green wallpaper to the dark oak wood flooring. My bed has brown and green pillows and a white comforter with beautiful tree designs on it. The headboard is a shade darker than the floor and has a dream catcher carving in the middle.

Over by my bed lay a oak wood computer desk with a black laptop on the surface. I am currently home schooled, so all my schoolwork reside in the laptop. Soon, I will be attending public school with Bella when she arrives. I just can't wait till Bella is here. I've missed her a lot.

On the other side of the room lay a wooden dresser with golden knobs and a door nearby leading into a small closet. Each containing a variety of clothes.

I have various paintings that I painted myself on the walls. One of them is of a family: A woman, a man, and a little girl.

The woman has black hair that stops at her shoulders. She has a kind smile and kind brown almost black eyes. She is wearing a knee-length white dress that complements her light russet skin. She also has brown sandals on her bare feet.

The man has long black, greying hair. He has the same eyes as the woman. He is wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket, blue faded jeans, and brown boots. On top of his head is a brown hat. His russet skin is darker than the woman's. The look on the man's face is serious with a hint of a small smile.

The little girl looks like her mother with the light russet skin and black hair. The girls hair goes past her shoulder and as a wavy tone to it and the mothers hair is short and straight. Her eyes are different than either of the parents. Her eyes are more of a greenish-hazel color. She is wearing a matching white dress as her mother. Tan sandals occupy her bare feet. She is wearing a native headband around her head with a variety of feather hanging from it. A wide grin play on her lips.

It is a beautiful painting.

I trail my fingers along the surface of the canvas, lingering on the man and woman. It makes me smile every time I look at it. It also makes me sad.

This painting is of my parents and the little girl-that's me.

My parents died when I was merely twelve years old. Four years later and here I am in this very room, staring at a painting with a broken heart that may never fully heal.

I head over towards my vanity. Same oak wood as the rest of my room.

Looking in the mirror, I see a sixteen year old girl with a hurtful expression. I also see a resemblance to my mother. My hair has grown exceptionally long, reaching down to my waist. I have a heart-shaped face, a button nose, round cheekbones, and full lips. My average height is 5'4, same height as Bella, and I weigh about 115 pounds. My clothes consist of a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I am currently barefoot, so what? Don't judge.

I move over towards my bed, plopping down on the soft mattress and giving out a sigh. Come on Charlie, where are you with Bella? I have been waiting for so long now, it's literally killing me. Okay, that was a bit exaggerating, but whatever.

I begin to wiggle my toes in anticipation and tap my fingers in a rhythm-like way on my bed.

Suddenly, a car door closes and I perk up. I head over towards the window and sure enough, there was Charlie and Bella.

I take off down the stairs and swing the front door open. As soon as Bella exited the cruiser, I ran towards her and hugged her. "Bella!" I yelled.

She shrieked from the impact I caused. I giggled at her as she realized it was me. "Nikita! Hey, you scared me." she said, laughing just a little. She returned the hug.

Once we separated we turned to see Charlie grabbing bags from the back. Bella went to grab a bag but I stopped her saying that she must of had a long trip and that I will help Charlie bring in the bags. She just gave me the tiniest smile, but I think she was just faking it. I know how much she doesn't really like it here at Forks.

All the bags were inside and Bella took a look around. I looked at what see was looking at and noticed the photo of Bella in a tutu, sitting stubbornly on the ground. There were also lots of photos with Charlie fishing with Billy Black, a Quileute Indian.

"I put Grandpa's old desk in your room. And I cleared some shelves in the bathroom." Charlie told Bella. I saw her grimace. I guess she forgot about there being only one bathroom.

I heard Bella and Charlie talking but I was already gone after I set the bags down. I went into the kitchen to give them some time together. I grab a water from the fridge and take a small sip. As the water slid down my throat, I felt the coldness settle into my stomach. I sighed feeling refreshed.

As I head back into the room I see Charlie carrying the bags upstairs and Bella rubbing her head. Bella was one to be clumsy.

"You okay Bella?" I ask her concerned.

She looked over at me. "Yeah, just bumped my head." I gave her a frown.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh."

"Well are you okay? I mean I know how this must feel for you. Moving here in Forks." I say with slight sadness.

"Yea-Yeah. I'm fine." she said looking at the ground, then back to me.

I walk over to her and give her another hug. "You know. I missed you. Like, a lot." I told her.

"I missed you too." she replied giving me a big squeeze. I know how she feels about Forks. I know how she feels leaving Arizona.

We separate and I put my hands on her shoulders, looking in her eyes. "Now how about we go unpack." I gave a small smile. She just nodded and we both headed upstairs.

xXxXxXxXx

I helped Bella unpack some of her things. I ended up leaving her to go grab a washcloth, because to be honest her room needed a little cleaning.

Before I could even reach the bathroom, I hear a honk outside. I quickly go to the hall window to see, Bella already there. A faded red truck pulls up.

Bella and I make our way outside to find Charlie greeting the driver, Jacob Black. Jacob is sixteen, a Quileute Indian, amiable with long black hair, and hints of childish roundness in his face. I don't know Jacob that much, but I know his father, Billy Black. Charlie and Jacob were helping Billy on to a wheelchair.

As soon as I see Billy, I give a huge grin and make my way over. I may not know Jacob very well but I know Billy. He is a great man. I love hearing the stories he shares with me. He reminds me of my father.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black." Charlie said.

Billy smiles. "Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." Billy told Bella, then looked at me. "And as always, lovely to see you Niko." Billy has always called me Niko ever since I told him about it being my nickname.

"You too Billy." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill." Charlie told Billy.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy takes several rolls at Charlie. I laugh as Charlie dodges.

Jacob shakes his head at the two men and shyly approaches Bella. He nods his head at me in acknowledgement and I give him a small smile and wave. He turns to Bella. "I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids.".

I scrunch my nose at the thought. "Yeah...I think I remember." Bella said. I don't think she does to be honest. She looked at the two fathers and pointed at them. "Are they always like this?".

"Yes. All the time. Don't get me started on Thanksgiving." I informed her with a laugh. Jacob smiled.

"It's getting worse with old age." he told her.

I hear Charlie pat the hood of the truck, addressing Bella. "So what do you think of your homecoming gift?" Charlie asks Bella.

"No way. The truck is for me?" Bella asks shocked.

"Of course it is. Charlie here bought it off of Billy and now it is all yours." I said giving her a playful shove on the arm. "With an exception of me, of course." I told her with a wink.

Jacob was saying how he rebuilt the engine when Bella interrupted him, "It's perfect!" she beams. It's the first genuine smile we've seen on her in a while.

She rushes to the truck while Jacob eagerly joins her. I hear Jacob talking to her and hands her the keys. Bella climbs in the truck happily and starts it up. Charlie knocks on the window and Bella rolls it down.

"You will be sharing this truck with Nikita. She will be joining you at school." Charlie informed her. I saw Bella smile even wider. I smile back but I am worried. I've only been home schooled. What if nobody likes me? With my incident and my scars. What if people think I'm weird or stupid or...a freak? I mean, I know they won't see the scars. But, the news broadcasted my strange appearance and explained the incident that happened in the woods. I can't remember much of it, but I am sure everyone thinks it's strange and will most definitely tease me or something. Right? All I could do focus on the positive and not worry. But was that enough?

I headed back into the house to prepare for what's to come next.

 **So, what did you guys think? I hope you thought it was good. Please review and let me know how I am doing. I really would like it if you did. Thanks for reading my story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is a bit late, but...Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it)! Welcome to another chapter! Thank you Guest for your review! And to answer your question, I will be updating whenever I get a chapter done or whenever I am not busy. I don't really have a schedule on when I update. That would be nice, wouldn't it? Hmm, I will have to think about finding a scheduled updating day. One that doesn't mess with school and such. I mean, I don't write all the time because I either have school, hang with my family, or I have other things that I am doing as well. But I most certainly will be working out some type of schedule to work with so you amazing people don't have to constantly check for updates. Might not happen soon, but I will think about it. Anyways! I will let you read now. Enjoy!**

 **Class Schedules, Gossip, and The Cullens**

All eyes are on us.

The truck stops and my nerves pick up. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, slowly letting all the air out. It was actually a bit calming.

 _Here goes nothing._

I hop out of the truck, nearly stepping in a puddle. Bella followed, stepping in a puddle.

Before I left the house I put on brown, fringed boots and a soft, grey-black striped sweater. I also put my hair up in a cute messy bun. Truth be told, I kinda didn't have it in myself to get the tiniest of knots out. Lazy. I am hundred percent sure that I am being lazy.

Bella and I make our way towards the school. Eyes following our every move. I winced a little when I heard all the whispers.

"Isn't that the girl whose parents died in the woods by a grizzly bear?"

"Wasn't she there when her parents died? I mean what if it wasn't a bear?"

"What ever happened to her? Didn't she get some scars or something like that?"

"I bet you ten dollars that she was the one who killed her parents."

"Fat chance. She looks too weak."

"I feel bad for her."

"I can't imagine having no parents."

"I heard she lives with Chief Swan. Betcha he felt bad for her too and took her in."

"Whose that she's with?"

"I don't know. But she looks hot despite her pale complextion."

"That girl isn't bad herself. Too bad she's looney. Wouldn't want to date a psycho killer. Probably would kill me in my sleep."

"How do you even know she killed her parents?"

I tuned out the rest of the whispering. I couldn't handle it. I already felt tears threatening to come out. They were right-I am weak.

Entering the building we make our way towards the office. All eyes that were once on us were now gone and no more whispers can be heard.

Deep breaths.

I calmed down after a little bit.

"You okay?" I looked over to see Bella staring at me with a concerned expression. "I heard what they were saying about you." she stated.

I gave her a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm fine." was all I said before we reached the office doors.

I entered the office without another word. I didn't want to talk about it. It was just too much. I certainly don't want to end up a sobbing wreck in school.

Taking in my surroundings, I notice that it wasn't much. The room is small with a small waiting room, folding chairs, and a bulletin board. A loud ticking clock is on the wall. The secretary keeps flowers in plastic containers. In the middle of the room is a bar with many baskets of paper and at the front there are flyers in bright, brilliant colors. Behind the bar are three desks, one of them occupied by a woman.

"Hi, how may I help you young ladies." I heard the lady say.

"We are new here." Bella said.

The lady gave a broad smile. "Ah, yes. Isabella Swan and Nikita Ashwood. I was informed of your arrival." she said grabbing two sheets of paper and handing them to us. "Here are your schedules. My name is Mrs. Cope and if you need anything I will be here." she said with a sickly sweet voice and a smile. She seemed really nice.

After our departure, I felt relieved to find out that I at least have one class with Bella, which was Trigonometry. I was also glad to see Art was my first class of the day. Feeling happy for once since we got to school, Bella and I headed to our own class.

Just hope things get better from here.

xXxXxXx

Art went by perfectly fine.

The teacher said since I came at the middle of the semester that I would have to catch up on some work. Basically meaning she gave me a ton of art projects for homework. She also gave me my own art supply kit that I had stuffed away in my bag.

Today we were to pair up for a new art project. I ended up with a girl named Angela Weber. She was very kind and helpful. She also snapped pictures of me saying that I was very beautiful and she wanted a new feature for the schools paper. I told her that I didn't really want to be and she just looked a bit down about it. I told her about some things that she could look in to and she was greatly happy about that. I think we might have started a new friendship right off the bat.

Next was Chemistry.

It went by a bit...wrong. In a way. That. Was. Bad. Very bad.

Basically I ended up spilling this strange looking liquid on some poor guy and it kind of left this weird smell on the kid. I felt bad. He had to go to the nurse's office to change. At least he wasn't harmed. I don't know what I would have done if it was some type of acid that tears away at your skin. I shivered at the thought.

I didn't get detention so that's a bonus.

The teacher said that since it is only my first day he will let me off with a warning. Let's just hope that doen't happen again.

Next I had Trigonometry with Bella.

We got lost finding the room and ended up meeting this guy named Eric.

It was a strange encounter but nice nonetheless. He didn't bring up anything about me, thank god. It went a little like this:

Bella and I were walking down the hall trying to find Mr. Varner's classroom when all of a sudden this Asian boy appears in front of us.

"You're Isabella Swan and Nikita Ashwood, the new girls. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you girls need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." he said with a smile.

Bella just looked at him. I was kind enough to at least give him a smile which only made him smile even bigger.

He seems sweet. I am only trying to be nice.

"I'm kind of the 'suffer in silence' type." Bella said

I gave Bella a small shove on the arm. She looked over at me with a 'What?' face and I glared at her in warning. We both, however, turned back towards Eric when he started speaking.

"Good headline for your feature-I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page." he told Bella. I snorted. Bella slapped my arm as I did her only seconds ago. She gave me a glare and I just turned to face Eric once more.

Bella then turned to Eric and started off. "I-no, I'm not news-I'm, seriously, not at all-" she said uncomfortably.

Eric put his hands up. "Whoa, chillax. No feature." he assured her.

Bella looked relieved and I hid back a smile. I felt a lot better than I did earlier. So far I haven't heard anymore gossip on the incident, for which I am grateful.

I decided to speak up. "Would you mind pointing us to Mr. Varner's classroom? We are lost." I asked Eric which made him smile and put his arms around Bella and I, guiding the way. He was enjoying the attentive stares, which I just noticed. Bella just cringed and I looked ahead ignoring them.

"You've missed a lot the semester, but I can hook you up-tutor, cliff notes, medical excuse.." Eric said giving both of us a smile. I just wanted to get to class and away from the overwhelming amount of attention from everyone, but I didn't voice my thoughts.

Bella and I made it to class, but we were late.

Mr. Varner wasn't the best teacher. He called on Bella even when her hand wasn't up and made her flush a few times throughout class. He out right ignored me.

This day was just great. Hint the sarcasm.

xXxXxXx

After Trigonometry Bella and I split up again.

I headed for PE class, which surprisingly wasn't as bad as I thought. We played volley ball and I wasn't doing poorly. To be honest, I thought I was going to be bad at it. I never really got to lay sports. This girl named Nancy was kind enough to help me out and I got the hang of it.

The coach told me that I have a very good spike and should try out for the team. But, I said I wasn't up for it and we left it at that.

I am more into the arts and photography more than anything. Maybe I should join a club?

I also noticed these two people that stood out among the crowd in PE. They looked very pale and their eyes were a unique golden color. They looked kind of familiar in a way. I can't exactly pinpoint it. It was weird. I noticed that whenever I saw them, they were either looking at me strangely or they would be whispering to one another.

The girl has dark, short spiky hair and the boy has light, messy hair. They don't look to be related, but they act like they have a family kind of bond.

Once the bell rang to leave, I hightailed out of there so I didn't have to deal with their constant staring. It was nerve racking.

Next was lunch.

The thought about getting to eat made my stomach growl.

I walked in the double doors that led into the cafeteria and got in line. After a while of waiting, I finally got my tray of food. I searched around looking for a specific someone. I noticed that person walking to a table with two other people holding trays of food. I smiled and quickly trailed after them.

"Hi Bella." I said once I reached the table.

"Hey Niko." she smiled.

I looked at the other two who were sat at the table with Bella. "Mind if I join you?" I asked them.

"Sure. No problem." the boy with blonde hair said in a seducing type of tone and a smug smile. I cringed a little but they seemed to not notice. The girl just sat there and glared at me. I guess she doesn't like me very much.

I just took a seat and soon enough Eric appears, sliding between Bella and I.

"Mike, you met my home girls Bella and Nikita." he said to the blonde haired boy, who now I know as Mike.

Mike looked at Eric with a confused expression.

"Your home girls?" he asked.

Jessica turns to Bella, but ignores me. "It's first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy." Bella smiles awkwardly. I just stare at her.

Suddenly, a flash of a camera snaps at Bella. We look up to see Angela. She is sweet and insecure. I found out we have a lot in common when we were in art. We talked most of the class period and found out each others likes and dislikes. She might very well become my best friend.

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature-" Angela said to Bella.

Eric pipes up and says "Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." then he turns to Bella and says "I got your back, baby."

Angela looks disappointed.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." she said in an almost disgusted voice.

I kinda felt bad for her. I rejected her feature during first period and now she is being told that there is no feature. Wow, I would be pretty upset too. I feel for her.

"Sorry." Bella said. "There's always eating disorders, or Speedo padding on the swim team." She offered.

Angela piped up. "-Wait, that's a good one.." she said happily.

I looked at my tray of food. I have a half eaten turkey sandwich, a water that was slightly drank from, and an apple with a chunk bitten off it.

"Hey, you know. You should join the art club. I noticed you have talent." I heard Angela say. I look over at her and she was smiling at me. "I think you would make a great asset to the club. Beautiful murals for the school to enjoy." she stated, giving me a smile.

I look at her with a wide grin. "Really? You think so?" I asked her.

"Yes! I would love to see your talent with a great cause. The art club always holds charity cases and you get to help make beautiful murals that symbol value." she informed me.

I just nodded my head and looked over at Bella. She was staring off at the doors when they suddenly opened, revealing the most stunning people I have ever seen.

I noticed the one with the spiky hair with them.

They move through the room with effortless grace, and take a seat at a table furthest from us. I see Bella lean over to Jessica, the girl who glared at me before, and Angela.

"Who are they?" Bella asked.

"The Cullens." Angela replied.

Jessica leans in, swinging into gossip mode. "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." she said in a gossipy tone.

"They kinda keep to themselves." Angela informed her.

 _I think that they are creepy yet strangely beautiful._ I thought.

Jessica continues to gossip.

"Because they're all together. Like, _together_ together." she said with a hint of disgust.

 _Okay well, they aren't blood related are they?_ I thought. _Or you know what. That is still kinda gross. I agree with Jessica's slight disgust there._

"The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett.." she continued.

I look over and see that Rosalie is model beautiful. She looks to be eighteen years old. Emmett is big, brawny, like a weight lifter, and has a playful glint in his eyes. He looks to be seventeen years old.

"...They're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." she said.

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela told the girl.

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird.." Jessica continues to gossip.

Alice, the one with the spiky hair, looks to be seventeen years old. She is hovering over a boy with honey-blonde hair. He looks to be eighteen. He's tall, lean, and looks slightly tortured.

"...she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain." I just roll my eyes at her and give a little sigh. When will she shut up? She is quite annoying to be honest. "I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker." she is really chatty and gossipy. I'm nice and bite back my tongue.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela joked.

Bella laughs and I chuckle. Angela is a very likeable person.

Another person walks in just then. He was also in my PE class. He looks to be seventeen years old. He is lanky, with untidy, bronzed colored hair. He seems inwardly turned and mysterious. More boyish than the others I should say.

Bella seems to can't take her eyes off of him.

"Who's he?" she asks. Oh man, Bella seems to have a crush on this one. And she's only just saw him.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica says with a slight hint of 'girl likes boy' tone.

Suddenly, Edward looks over, as if he heard Jessica from across the room. I notice his eyes meet Bella's. But he seems..-confused? Bella quickly looks away. _What was that all about?_ I thought.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." _Obviously, you do._ I thought with a slight chuckle. "Anyway, don't waste your time." Jessica said with a sigh.

"I wasn't planning on it" Bella said.

But, I noticed Bella couldn't keep her eyes off him and peeked at Edward again. I look over to see that he is staring at her outright now, with a slightly frustrated expression that unnerves Bella. I see Bella hide behind her hair.

I look over at Edward in my peripheral vision and see that he is still staring. I noticed he flickered to me with the same expression, then turns to his foster family. _Strange._ I thought with a scrunched up expression. I move my gave back to my table and finish eating my lunch.

This day can't get any better, can it? Hint more sarcasm.

xXxXxXx

The rest of the school day went by uneventful.

My last two classes were AP history and then advanced English.

Both classes gave me tons of work to catch up on.

I hurried out of my last class for the day and found Bella storming towards her truck. I quickly catch up with her. Many eyes watch us. I peer over at a familiar untidy, bronzed haired boy who climbed into his silver car.

Him and Bella seem to be in a hurry.

Bella and I hop in the truck. As the doors close, I notice Bella is mad. Why? I have no clue.

"Jerk." Bella said with a spiteful taste.

I look at her with concern. "You okay Bella?" I ask her.

She just starts the car and we head off. She seems very upset so I let it go when she doesn't reply. The whole drive was quiet and I stare out the passenger window, watching the building fade into the distance.

This day was..strange.

Maybe the next time wouldn't be so bad?

We'll just have to see.

The school was now completely out of view and for once, I want nothing more than to be alone. Today showed me how many people knew of my incident. I just want to be alone and paint my feeling. Because painting helps relieve any bad emotion and tends to bring out the good.

So that in mind, I decide to watch the scenery pass by as we drive down the road. A gloomy feeling in the atmosphere that once makes me feel depressed.

 **So, what did you think? Let me know. I want to get the knowledge of your opinion. I want to know whether I shall continue or shall I not? Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!**

 **P.S. I want you all to know that I think that maybe I will update mostly on the weekends. Maybe during the week as well if I have the time. That's all.**

 **Goodbye. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**How was your Thanksgiving? I know I had a great time. Got stuffed with mostly pie. :)**

 **Welcome to another chapter! I hope you all had a great time on Thanksgiving. I don't really have much to say. So, with that said..Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Bad Memories and Nightmares**

I felt like I was overwhelmed, but at the same time I feel like I am drifting away from all the negative energy that was built up inside.

Red.

I can see red.

Looking up from my messy, red-stained hands, I notice a painting. One that has a bunch of different colored blobs on the smooth surface.

I painted a heart.

A heart that looks to be broken and worn down with pain and anger. There was also a hint of sadness.

Sitting on my bedroom floor with a paint-stained apron is one thing, but tears streaming down my cheeks in an almost unattrative fashion is another.

I let all my emotions out during my painting session.

I screamed in hurt and flung paint blobs at the surface of the easel in anger.

Anger.

Why did I feel so much anger?

Hurt was understandable. But why anger?

Was it because of the assumptions of me killing my parents? Or was it beacuse I kept it all bottled up for years? Or...was it because I didn't have the luxury of having my parents alive and with me whenever I need them the most?

Right now I would love more than anything in the world to have my mother to craddle me and tell me things will be alright. That sounds pretty lame and weak, but it's true.

I miss my parents so much that it hurts just even thinking about them.

I would do anything to bring them back to me.

But, unfortunately, that is impossible. They are dead and nothing in this world could ever bring them back.

I sighed. Not in anger or frustration. Not even in sadness. But in relief.

I let all my emotions come out and it was extremely relieving.

Getting up off the floor was a struggle. I have been sitting in a fetal position for a little over a half an hour. My legs were cramping and it was painful to stand up. Soon enough my legs began to get use to standing. I flexed them to make sure I was fine to walk.

Charlie and Bella are out at some coffee shop eating. I didn't want to go and besides...They need time to spend together without me.

I headed over to the bathroom to clean up when I heard a knock at the front door.

Confused, I decided to answer the door. When I made it downstairs, I realized that I was still messy. I quickly take off the apron in hopes of fixing the problem. It worked, but I saw myself in the hall mirror and saw that I still had paint on my hands and face. Great.

I run to the kitchen and grab a washcloth. I cleaned off the majority of my hands and face. That was all I was getting off for now and went for the door.

When I opened it up, however, I was not expecting what I saw.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Jacob Black.

He was frozen in the middle of what looks like another knock. He smiled and put his hand down.

"Wow what happened to you?" He asked.

"Um...hi Jacob. I was just painting. Um...What are you doing here?" I asked in total shock.

He looked a bit shy when I asked him. It was kinda funny. Did he come here for Bella? I smiled internally at the thought.

"Uhh...well." He slowly said. "I was wondering if Bella was here." He looked uncomfortable.

I gave him a soft smile. "She and Charlie went out to eat. They should be back soon." I reassured him. His face seemed to flicker to disappointment, then he composed himself.

"Would you like me to sent a message or would you like to come inside and wait?" I asked him.

He just nodded his head. "Nah. I will just catch her another time. It's not that important." _Yeah, okay. Not important? I think more like you want to ask her out._ I thought with an internal chuckle.

"Okay then. I'll see you around? I will make sure to let her know you stopped by." I gave him a wink and I could have sworn he just blushed a little.

He turned around and walked off. I closed the door and made my way back upstairs to clean off.

I just decided to shower instead.

I washed my hair out of any paint and cleaned off my face and hands. Everywhere else was untouched by the paint. After I was completely free of paint, I hopped out of the shower and back to my room.

I took out a pair of soft, pink pajama pants and a white tank top.

Once I was dried off and dressed, I heard the front door open.

Charlie and Bella are back.

I stuck my painting in the corner by my bed and cleaned up my art supplies. Luckily, I didn't get any paint on the floor because I placed a white sheet in place of what could of potentially been a disaster.

"Hey."

I jumped and whirled around.

"Oh my..Bella! You scared me!" I said throwing a pillow at her.

"Pay back." was all she said before throwing the pillow back at me. I grinned and she softly chuckled.

I saw her eyes flicker to my new creation. She looked a bit upset when she saw what it was. It looked like she was in deep thought about something.

"So, how was dinner?" I asked. She jumped a little and stared at me.

"Fine." she replied. "I'm just going to bed now. Good night." She left the room before I can even speak. "Good night." I whispered more to myself since she was already gone.

I slipped into bed. I turned off the lights and snuggled down into the soft mattress.

Slowly I drifted into a dream.

xXxXxXx

 _Feet hurriedly stomped through the woods. I was in an adreniline rush. Face flushed with heat and sweat. My legs feeling like noodles for running for so long._

 _Suddenly, a man was in my path and I bumped right into his cold, rock-hard chest. I stumbled back a few feet._

 _I looked at him with fear._

 _Crimson eyes stared at me in hunger._

 _I scurried away from the pale skinned creature. They had a massive grin on their face and all I could do was stare into those alluring crimson eyes._

 _He looked to be stalking towards me in a predatory manner but I didn't pay any attention to his movements. I could not move my hazel eyes from his red crimson ones._

 _He laughed at me when I tried to run away. I only succeeded in tripping over a stump._

 _He was in my face now, leaning over top of me._

 _"Don't worry child. This will only hurt a little bit." The pale man whispered in my ear._

 _I screamed in pain as a sharp feeling pinched my neck._

"NO!" I abruptly sat up in my bed, sweat forming on my face. I was panting very heavily.

I looked around and noticed I was in my bedroom. I calmed down and my breathing returned to its normal pace.

I looked over at my clock and in big red letters read 4:37. I groaned and flopped back down on the bed. I was not about to fall back to sleep now. I don't feel that much tired anymore anyways.

I decided to get up and get ready for school.

Since I couldn't fall back to sleep, I made the decision to catch up on some of my work.

By the time 6:45 rolled around, I heard Bella descend the stairs.

I hope this day is better than the last. I couldn't stand the thought of all those stares and whispers. It was truly the most horrible thing I had to go through.

 **I don't know Nikita. You had a pretty bad encounter in the woods. Although you don't really remember it, do you? Hmm, why am I talking to a fictional character? I don't know.**

 **Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I kind of made up the whole Jacob thing there if you noticed. I know..genius. It was probably horrible. I'm sorry. I am just very happy that I almost got Jacobs nervous personality correct. Did I? I don't know. Let me know how I did! It would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, I am so in the mood for some cookies right now. Hmm, cookies.**

 **Anyways, have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I have not been feeling well lately. I am much better than I have been the past few days. By the way, I came back to see new reviews and was shocked to see these strange...whatever you call them. I am sorry to say that I do not understand you, Debbie Hicks. Is there someone who can translate this for me? Just kidding, I don't know what in the world those comments are. Unless it's some kind of glitch, I can not understand what they mean. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter and have a wonderful day!**

 **P.S. If you have not read the Disclaimer in the first part of this story, please check it out. Just in case anyone was wondering. You probably don't read these author notes anyways. If you do say "Chocolate chip cookies!" before you comment. :D Just kidding you don't have to say that.**

 **Frustration and Shocking News**

I was leaning up against the red truck, patiently waiting for school to start. Ear buds occupy my ears as I listen to music. My left hand on my right forearm while my fingers tap lightly on my jeans to the rhythm of the song.

Bella is sitting on top of a table, an open book in her lap. Except, she wasn't reading. Her eyes are on the arriving kids and the parking lot as they pull in.

She's waiting for Edward. She's about to confront him. I heard about what he did and that made me furious. Why would he do that? He doesn't even know her.

I saw Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric kick around a soccer ball nearby. They waved Bella and I to join them. Bella smiles, declining and returns to watching for Edward. I, on the other hand, decided to give it a try.

Once my ear buds were away, I made my way over to Angela. She gave me a big smile and a half hug. Angela is the better friend. She is sweet and very helpful. We were like best friends, aside from Bella who seems more like a sister to me.

Jessica I can't really say anything about. She's just not my cup of tea. She doesn't even like me. I think she just goes along with it to appease to Mike. He isn't much of my friend either, but he's okay.

Eric is sweet and I do consider him to be a friend. He is kinda funny too.

Tyler is okay, never really got to know him though. I say from the first look that he is nice, but that could just be me being optimistic about people. First sight they seem nice, but it can all change depending on how they treat others.

I kicked the ball around a few times. I wasn't great, but I was okay at it. I did end up hitting some poor bystander in the head. They were upset about it and I tried to apologize but they weren't having it. I gave up and returned to my peers with the ball in hand.

xXxXxXx

Edward didn't show up at the parking lot. I didn't even see him at gym. Where was he?

It seemed as though only Edward was missing because the rest of the Cullens were here. I saw Alice at gym and the rest of them at lunch, but no sign of Edward.

School was now over and it was time to go home. Bella and I were walking towards the truck, side-by-side.

"Any luck?" I asked with a little hope that she did. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Bella shook her head. "No. I just don't get it. Why would he go to the administrators office to change classes because of me? What did I do? It was like I didn't appease to his nostrils. I swear when he comes back, he is going to wish he never pissed me off." Bella ranted. I just looked at her with amusement.

She turned to look at me. "What?" she asked in a 'Do I have something on my face?' tone. I just laughed at her and continue walking. "Hey wait!" she said as she caught up with me.

"You know. You are very amusing to watch rant." I giggled. She smiled and smacked my arm playfully. We continued our way home.

Just wait Edward. You are going to see fury in it's pure form.

xXxXxXx

For the next few days Bella and I continued to watch out for Edward. Nothing. He wasn't there for the rest of the week.

Bella was beyond frustrated and that made me furious even further because Bella gets moody when she is frustrated.

One day, we ended up having an argument with each other. It hurt when we argued. I'll admit, it was relieving to get all the anger out, but it wasn't fun. We did eventually make up and everything was fine. I told her it was just the frustration that Edward brought along. I just hope it doesn't end up like this all the time.

For the whole week we were in Operation Fire Up Edward mode. We literally waited after every class he had and to no avail was he anywhere to be found. It was really aggravating. We knew what classes he had because we checked with the office and plus I had gym with the guy.

Bella told me about her run in with Alice and Rosalie in the girls bathroom. It was kinda creepy.

I also had my moments with the Cullens. One time, I was at my locker and was about to be late. The hallway was clear of any students. I quickly shut my locker after grabbing what I initially needed for my next class. I was startled to find the Cullens making their way down the hall. Emmett was laughing and Rosalie was smiling at him. Alice was skipping along while Jasper twirled her around. They heard me close my locker and stopped in their tracks to look over at me. All amusement was wiped from their beautiful faces. Except for Alice, she was smiling as she waved at me. Rosalie just glared. Emmett put his arm around Rosalie to calm her. Jasper looked to be in pain as usual and his eyes were very dark. He didn't even look like he was breathing. Strange.

My eyes were wide and I was frozen in spot. I kindly waved back at Alice with a smile, not reaching my eyes. I quickly scurried away and to my next class. I feel safe to say that I don't particularly feel comfortable around them. I don't know why, I just do. It's a feeling I get.

xXxXxXx

The house seemed to be neater and rearranged. Clearly, Bella's given it her touch. I like it.

I head outside to an almost disaster. I caught myself as I slip on a patch of ice.

"Whoa!" I shrieked in shock.

It was pouring rain and the yard is full of puddles, some clearly frozen.

"Are you okay?" Bella said in concern. I waved at her in dismay.

"Yes. I caught myself." I reassured her. She sighed before taking a good look around. She clearly doesn't like the cold or rain. Which is what it is like right now. Cold and rain. Bella shivers, wrapping her coat tightly close to her body frame.

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Are _you_ okay? I see you aren't a fan of this weather." I chuckled at her. She gave me a look that says 'Shut up' and I laugh even louder. I also snorted.

"You just snorted." Bella said in amusement.

"Yes, I'm a snorter. The snortiest of the snorters that have ever snorted." I said in mock playfulness.

She laughed. "You are so weird." she told me in fake seriousness.

"Look whose talking." I muttered, she heard me.

"Hey!" she said. All too soon, I noticed she slipped on some ice that I almost fell on. "Oh man-" I laughed "That just made my day." I said happily.

She just glared at me, but I noticed the slight amusement play at her lips. The corners of her mouth twitched as if she were going to smile. But, she composed herself.

"You okay, Bells?" I heard Charlie say as he exits the truck. I didn't even notice Charlie pulled in. I peaked my head up and over towards the border of the woods. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated." I heard Bella say. I was too busy looking out towards the woods. I felt like we were being watched.

"That's why I got you new tires." Charlie informed her. I look over at the truck the same time Bella does. Yep, four new tires. I still feel like someone is watching us and I try to ignore it. "The other ones were nearly bald." Charlie said.

I couldn't help it. I looked back at the woods. It felt like someone was just beyond the borderline of the trees. I felt like checking it out, but that would be stupid. I stayed put.

I heard voices but didn't pay any mind to them.

What was beyond that forest? Who is watching us? _What_ is watching us? I have an answer-I don't know.

I quickly averted my eyes to Charlie when he said something about a dead guard. My eyes are wide and my mouth is hanging.

"Whoa, who died?" I asked Charlie.

"A security guard at the Grisham Mill." Charlie replied. "What happened?" I asked quickly.

Charlie sighed. "Were you not just listening?"

I shyly shrugged and said "Shm.." I waved my hand in dismay "Of course I was listening. What happened now?" I asked with full attention.

Charlie just chuckled. "He got attacked by some kind of animal." he answered me.

"An animal?" Bella asked.

"You're not in Phoenix any more, honey. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand." Charlie told Bella.

"Be careful." Bella told her father.

I jumped in. "Yeah, Charlie. Please be careful out there." I told him with seriousness.

"Always am." he assured us.

I smile at him. He smiles back. Charlie is an amazing guy. I don't know what I'd do without him. He is basically like a father to me. I love him too much to let him go like that.

"And thank you." Bella said to Charlie. "For the tires." I see the emotion in her eyes. Charlie looks like he doesn't understood it, but nods anyways and heads inside. Bella looks at the tires again, oddly moved. I look at her with understanding.

We get in the truck and head off to school.

I hope Edward will show up this time around. We'll just have to find out when we get there.

 **And there we go. How did I do? Like it? Please let me know and leave a review! Thanks. :D**

 **I would like to say that I am fully better now. No need for worries if you were wondering. I hope you all are excited for the Christmas season. I sure am. Can't wait to decorate the tree. Thanks for everyone who has and will fav, follow, and review!**

 **By the way, I would really like to find out about this whole Debbie Hicks thing. Thanks very much for your review and all, but what are you talking about? Is it even about my story? I find it kind of amusing though. :D**

 **Have a wonderful day everyone! Or night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I am so sorry for not updating last weekend. Something came up and it took up my time. I can't display it for it is personal and it just wasn't fun to experience. I hope you understand. I will definately make it up to you. Maybe next time I will make an extra long chapter just for you lovely people. Thank you SimplyMe for your kind review. And yes, I do believe that might have been gibberish. It looked like a bunch of jumbled up words. Like, if you were on your phone and were to text and when you go to type a letter there is a display of different words to go with the letter you just typed and you could click a word from one of the choices and then you repeat the process over and over again until it looks like a paragraph, it kind of looks like that. Do you know what I am talking about? If not, well uh, nevermind. Anyways on to the chapter.**

 **Confrontations and Accidents**

My eyes were wide with shock at what my eyes were telling me. I also snuck a glare in as well. Let's face it, I truly do not like him.

Edward Cullen was actually here!

I didn't see him at the parking lot or anywhere in the halls. But he was here now. In gym. Only a few feet away.

He looked the same as ever. To me anyway.

I felt like I was staring too long and focused my gaze elsewhere. Thankfully he didn't notice. At least that's what I think.

I wiped the expression from my face, replacing it with determination and continued doing my stretches.

We were doing our daily exercise. Stretching, jumping jacks, and sit ups. Pretty normal if you ask me. I wouldn't really mind a good exercise though. I don't usually do sports; If I did, I would prefer track. I do enjoy running. I am fairly quick and can last a long time without feeling too exhausted. I also love the feeling of the wind blowing on my face. When I run I get an adrenaline rush as if I had sugar for breakfast. I know I sound crazy, but I love it.

I'm not sure I really want to join a sport though. Maybe it is because I have a strong sense of passion for my arts and photography. If I didn't love them so much, I might join track. Not a bad Plan B if you ask me.

I did take in consideration to what Angela told me about art club. I will probably see about it before lunch.

After we finished our stretches and everyone went about doing differnt sports on different parts of the gymnasim, I decided to take issues into my own hands. I walked up to Edward confidently. He turned his gaze from Alice to me as he saw me approaching. He seemed confused and I hid an internal smirk. Alice looked between Edward and I, backing away as if she knew what was about to happen. I kept a straight face on so he doesn't know what's about to hit him. His confusion turned into one of shock once I started talking.

"Who do you think you are? Bella doesn't deserve to be treated that way! Why do you want to switch classes because of her? Yeah, she told me what happened. She's frustrated and I can't express how annoying she can be when she is frustrated. And when she's frustrated, she's moody. When she's moody, she's annoying. When she's annoying, it irritates me. And when I am irritated, I am angry. So this is all your fault! Why do you have to be such a douchebag? Do you even know how to properly treat a lady? Because from what I know, you don't. So if you have any common sense, you would apologize to Bella and not go missing for a week!" I rambled angrily. He looked completely shocked and amused. I gave him a glare before furiously walking away. Once I left and was sure they wouldn't be bothering me, I let out a sigh and slightly smirked to myself. Wow, I really didn't think I had that in me. It felt really good.

xXxXxXx

I haven't seen Edward since my confrontation. If he listened to a word I said, he should have apologized to Bella.

Which I assumed he did.

I was walking from my AP History class when I spotted him with Bella by the lockers. I was a little shocked at first, but it went away when I thought back to my little speech.

"It's just the fluorescents." is all he says before abruptly turning and walking away. His hands clenched in tight fists. I saw his eyes flicker to mine as he walks passed me.

I head over to Bella and place a hand on her shoulder. She looks utterly bewildered, intrigued, and frustrated.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her. She nods and heads to her next class. I look after her retreating figure with a frown. Okay, Edward is officially on my forever hate list now. He can't just keep doing that to Bella and expect everything to be fine.

After standing there looking like an idiot for a few minutes, I decided to go to class before I was late.

xXxXxXx

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

As soon as we got home I started bombarding Bella with questions. Basically she ended up telling me what happened in Biology and the hall. I was at a mix of surprise, anger, and confusion. Surprise because of him actually having a conversation with her. Anger because of what happened in the hall. Confusion because of what she told me about his eyes.

I wasn't sure if I believed him or not. He could very well be lying. But, you never know.

"I feel like there is something off about the Cullens. Don't you think?" I asked Bella. She just nodded. She started staring off in space. I waved my hand in her face but it didn't seem to faze her. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

She seemed to be in deep thought so I left her to do that. I went upstairs waving to Charlie who was on the couch watching the television.

xXxXxXx

The next day didn't feel right.

All morning I was getting this 'Something bad is about to happen' feeling. I really didn't know what it meant. I felt it increasing as Bella and I neared the school. Continuously through the day it increased even more.

The last class of the day just ended and Bella and I were making our way out of the building. The feeling was at its peak by now and I was worried. What was going to happen?

It was raining, but it had stopped. Now the parking lot is wet and full of ice patches. I saw Bella shiver and without asking I slung my arm over her shoulder. She smiled slightly at me and I returned the gesture. My smile faltered as I looked around cautiously for any signs of immidiate danger.

As we reach the truck, I caught Bella looking across the lot. My arm that was slung over Bella was now at my side. I follow her gaze and find Edward standing by his silver Volvo with his siblings. I give a slight glare but it turns into one of horror as I hear a car screeching. I quickly look at the source with wide eyes as I notice a van swerving out of control towards us. I grabbed Bella's hand but it was too late. The van was closing in on us at a rapid rate and we didn't have enough time to move out of its way. I squeezed Bella's hand and she did the same. We ended up on the ground and my eyes were forced shut. I prepared myself for something that didn't come.

My eyes snapped open and to my surprise, Edward was over top my closest best friend that I consider a sister. Confusion set in as I looked at the van with a huge dent on the side. Then my motherly side kicked in as I saw the whole ordeal a little more calmly.

"Bella? Are you okay?" she just nodded. I scanned Bella but she seemed fine and without a scratch. She looked to be having an intimate eye lock with Edward. My gaze traveled to the driver of the van, Tyler Crowley. He looked horrible. I saw blood and suddenly stood up, making my way to him.

"Oh my god! Tyler!" He groaned in response to his name. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." I tried comforting the injured boy. He just groaned again. Some of the people came over to Tyler's aid and some to Bella's. It was all a fenzy as shouts of 'Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did anyone see what happened?' came out of everyone.

"I called the ambulance. They should be here soon." someone I don't know said. I looked back at Bella and saw she was staring off at a retreating Edward. My mind was slowly realizing what just happened as I looked at the van once more and back at Edward. What in the actual H E double hockey sticks was that?

 **So, what did you think? Did I do okay with the crash? Was it good or was it bad? I would love to know what you all think. I hope I didn't make it too bad. Again I am sorry I didn't post last weekend. It was just...complicated. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Super excited for Christmas. Anyone else? Mmmm...Hot Chocolate with marshmellows anyone? I hope you all have a wonderful day, maybe night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas. I know I did. I know it's late but, Happy New Year's everybody! Sorry I didn't get to update for you all. I was spending time with family for the holidays and just wanted to relax. Also, I started this chapter and I was going to finish it the same day but I got caught up with other things. So all I am trying to say is that I am so very sorry for making you all wait so long for this update. I don't really have anything else to say besides have a wonderful day or night and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hospital Visits**

So much chaos was going through my mind at what happened that I didn't even realize I was in the hospital sitting patiently on a chair. My eyes roamed my surroundings, landing on Bella, who is sitting on a gurney as the E.R. Doctor looks into her eyes with a pen light. On the next gurney over sat Tyler. He has a mild head wound and I worry for him. Bella looked fine to me. I was already checked and they said I was fine.

My gaze instantly shifted to the double doors as Charlie bursts through, worry on his face. He rushes up to Bella and I.

"Bells. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down."

Charlie turns to me. "How about you Niko?"

I gave him a smile as I said "I'm okay, Charlie." He smiles back, worry still evident on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella and Nikita. I tried to stop." I hear Tyler apologize. I look over to see his face full of concern and remorse.

"It's okay, Tyler." Bella assured him as I said "We're alright, Tyler."

"It sure as hell is not okay!"

"Dad, it's not his fault-" Bella was saying before Charlie cut her off sternly, "We nearly lost you both."

"But you didn't" Bella implied.

I saw Charlie glare at Tyler as he says, "You can kiss your license goodbye."

"Charlie-" I was saying before a man's voice interrupted, "I heard the Chief's girls were here." We all look up to see Dr. Cullen approach us. He is a very handsome man that it was hard not to gawk at him. I did compose myself from looking like a complete idiot in front of everybody.

"Good. Dr. Cullen." Charlie said.

Dr. Cullen looked towards the E.R. Doctor, "I've got this one, Jackie." She hands him the chart and exits the room. Dr. Cullen reviews the chart, then feels the back of Bella's head as he says "You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion."

"I'm so sorry, Bella and Nikita. I'm really-" Tyler was interrupted by Charlie abruptly pulling the curtain between us.

"It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked us out of the way." Bella informed the handsome doctor. Edward. That's right. I saw him hover of Bella when I realized the van didn't make any impact on us. How did he make it all the way over to us in time when he was by his car across the lot? I don't know. Did he make the dent on the side of the van? Still, I don't know.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asked Dr. Cullen. He quickly looked back at the chart. Does he know something?

Bella must have felt the same way because she said, "It was amazing he got to us so fast. He was nowhere near us." Dr. Cullen smiled and said, "As long as you're safe."

xXxXxXx

Charlie, Bella, and I exit the treatment room. My mind was all over the place. What happened with Edward? How did he make it to us? Did he make the dent? I don't see how he could have, but what else did? Most of all, how did he make it out without a scratch or some kind of injury. In fact, how didn't we all get injured in some way? How does one stop a van like that? It was questions like these that made my brain hurt.

My inner turmoil was washed away when I heard Charlie say, "I just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your mom.", he said the last part to Bella.

"You told her?! She's probably freaking." Charlie just shrugs and hurries off.

"Bella, it's okay. Your mom should know. She shouldn't be left in the dark like that. I know if my mom were still around, I would call her too." I told Bella with a sense of calm and a little bit of hurt at the thought of my mother. I miss her so much. I miss them both so much. It hurts.

Bella looked sympathetic and I could tell she was regretting her earlier words. "Niko, I'm s-" she was about to say when I put my hand up. I gave her a weak smile and said, "Hey now, don't get all sympathetic with me. Now, call your mom. I'm sure she's dying to hear you for herself.", she smiled back at me.

She pulled out her phone and was about to dial, then looks down the hall. I follow her sight and my eyes land on none other than Edward Cullen. His sister, Rosalie, clearly looks furious at Edward, who stands his ground. Dr. Cullen was there as well, but that wasn't so surprising as he works here.

"This isn't just about you, it's about all of us-" Rosalie was saying before Dr. Cullen saw us and stopped her.

"Let's take this in my office." Dr. Cullen said to Rosalie. She glares at Edward as she goes off with Dr. Cullen.

"I'm just going to go wait outside." I told Bella as I was taking baby steps back.

She nodded in acknowledgement. I looked at Edward, who looked at me with slight curiosity, then back at Bella as she said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?", I took that time to leave them to speak.

I didn't want to have anything to do with Edward Cullen. It was just something about him that tells me he was keeping something secret. A huge secret. I didn't want to be there when Bella wants to talk about said secrets. She can be scary sometimes.

I wonder just how scary she truly can be if her moods intensified by ten times. That will be someone I do not want to anger.

I waited outside for a while until I saw Charlie and Bella approach me. We headed home and I went back into my state of mind where I question the things that seem out of the ordinary. One can only guess what the Cullens might be hiding.

 **I know this wasn't a long chapter. I will promise you that we will be seeing Embry soon. Probably not next chapter, but maybe the next one after that? We'll just have to wait and see. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry I have not been updating recently, I had writer's block, also I was very busy and stressed with school. I hope I can make it up with this longer than usual chapter. I hope I can eventually get back on track and update more often than I have been. I would love it if you would review so I know if you are liking my story and if I need to fix anything. I am also accepting any ideas, which may or may not become part of the story depending on if I like it or if it would fit into what I have in mind. Maybe even help make this story better, I suppose. You never know, some ideas are better than others and I am pretty sure that you all can come up with some pretty unique and or amazing ideas. You do not have to do that, just letting you know it is accepted. If you don't feel like sharing it to the public, by all means go ahead and pm me. If it don't make it to the story, don't get upset, it's just I might have an idea that I wanted to use or it didn't fit to my plans. If anything, I will most certainly use the idea on another story if you don't mind. I won't keep you any longer and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Trips and Prom Dates**

"Make sure I get your permission slips." I heard the voice of none other than Mr. Molina. He was in charge of a field trip for all the science classes. Several groups congregate and gather around outside the school. Bella and I stand next to the truck, out of everyones way. I turn to see Bella staring at the pavement, skid marks visible to the eye, and I knew exactly what she was thinking about. The accident. Or should I say, Edward. I don't get what she sees in him, he is a total jerk-off. With the way he acts around her is strange. His attitude towards her isn't very good. I wouldn't want to be friends with a guy like that, let alone a boyfriend. I guess Bella is attracted to bad boys?

From the blush on her face, it seems as I was indeed correct. With her, it's easy to tell the difference between blushing out of embarrasment or blushing because you caught yourself thinking about someone you like. I just hope she doesn't get herself hurt, both emotionally and physically.

I noticed a figure approaching our direction and turned to see Mike. I wave at him and give a friendly smile. Mike isn't really my friend, more like a friendly aquaintance. He waved back but he seemed different. Bella had yet to even notice he was approaching, and I know why. Following her gaze, I see Edward. Nothing much to say because it's obvious she likes him.

I move my eyes back on Mike and see his gaze was directed at Bella. "Look! You're moving. You're alive!" Bella finally noticed him as her train of thought was put aside and she came back to the real world.

"...Yeah, false alarm."

"Actually, I'm glad your not dead 'cause - well, that would suck, plus I wanted to ask you - even though it's, like, a month away..." Oh no. He's not about to ask her what I think he's about to ask her. She's not going to like this.

"Would you go to prom with me?" Mike quickly asked. I noticed Bella wasn't paying atention and was, once again, looking at Edward. "So what do you think?" Bella seemed to blink back to the conversation as Mike says, "You want to go? To prom. With me.", her face becomes one of horrified realization.

"Prom. As in dance. I, uh - have to go - somewhere. To Jacksonville. Yeah." Bella managed to get out. "You can't go another weekend?" Mike asked a little disappointed, but hope still evident in his eyes.

"Non-refundable ticket. Maybe you should ask Jessica." Mike follows Bella's eyes way across the lawn. I look to see Jessica Stanley, the gossip girl of the school, smiling at Mike. Edward walks by, which I believe he did on purpose, with a smirk on his face. What did he have to be all smirky about? I am usually a very nice person, but Edward, he doesn't get that side of me. I will make sure he understands not to hurt Bella in any way, shape, or form, because if he did, he would regret it.

xXxXxXx

Mr. Molina and a Tour Guide lead several dozen kids through the greenhouse. Bella keeps an eye on Edward, who is up ahead with Alice and Jasper. Mr. Molina is demonstrating a compost machine as students mess around. I wasn't really paying attention to what Mr. Molina was saying. I was looking around, mesmerized by all the plants. I find them to be calming. Everything nature just calms me. I wish to go to college and have a career in wildlife management, veterinary medicine or forestry sciences. Anything that has to do with nature or animals, basically.

I was caught in my own thoughts to notice Bella walk over to Edward.

I felt someone approaching me and my thoughts were soon washed away. I turn to see Angela, a great friend of mine, beside me.

"Hello." Angela gives a small smile.

I reply with a 'hey' and smile back.

Angela and I have been art buddies since the first day I came to school. We've always worked on projects together, or just simply shared ideas on what we should draw. She has really helped me adjust to being in a public school. I don't know what I would do if we have never met. I look to see Angela's smile disappear.

"Are you okay, Angela?" I ask her concerned.

She nods her head as she says, "Yes.", then she sighs and says, "No, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I was thinking about when Eric was going to ask me to prom. And - well - I don't know, it's stupid. Nevermind."

"No, it's okay, you can tell me." I assured her. She looks at me with a weak smile as I put my hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I just really like him, and I don't know if he is ever going to ask me to prom."

I give her the biggest smile and she slightly blushes.

"Well, I think you should go for it." I tell her with enthusiasm.

"What?"

"You should ask Eric to prom. If you don't think he's going to ask you. You should ask him." I tell her as I put my arm around her shoulder in a goofy manner. She giggles and pushes me lightly.

"I don't know." she shugs and look at the ground. "Just think about it." she nods in response.

I really like Angela. She is a good person and I don't like seeing her like this. I just hope she takes in consideration to what I said and just go for it. She is a really sweet, chill gal and I don't see why Eric wouldn't say yes.

Angela and I listen to Mr. Molina for the rest of the trip, side by side.

xXxXxXx

I see Bella and Edward by the buses, arguing?

"You don't know anything." I hear Edward, or should I say 'jerk of the century', say to Bella. I see Alice appear next to them as I get closer.

"The bus is leaving." Alice said to Edward. I now reached the group and was standing next to Bella. Edward, fury still evident in his eyes, looks at me. His facial expression looked like it changed from confusion to pain and back to confusion. I give him a hard look. He better get the hint.

"Hi. Will you be riding with us?" Alice asked Bella.

"No. Our bus is full." Edward quickly walks off, dragging Alice with him. I caught him looking back at Bella, with remorse? I don't care, he's still a jerk.

I look at Bella and say, "I don't see why you like him so much, honestly. You could do so much better."

Bella looked a little shocked and taken aback. "What?" she asked as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"I know you like Edward. I just don't see why. He's a real jerk." I tell her with all seriousness. She blushes and stalks off towards the bus, me right beside her.

xXxXxXx

I sat comfortably on the grass outside, doing homework while listening to the soothing sounds of nature. I usually do my homework in my room, but today was one of the days when the sun is out and it isn't raining. Perfect weather to relax outdoors.

I was in the middle of a math problem when I felt something strange. My body felt like it was telling me there was something wrong. Something dangerous. I look towards the boarder-line of the forest when I heard rustling. I felt like I was staring straight at something, or someone, and they were staring right back at me. It was creeping me out.

Something touched my shoulder and I jumped. My heart began racing and I was scared for my life.

"Sorrry, didn't mean to scare you." I look to see Charlie standing there. I let out a sigh of relief and my heart slowed down.

I smiled at him and said, "It's okay, Charlie. I guess that's what happens when you are too much into your own thoughts.

Charlie chuckled and said, "Well, we are about to have dinner. Might want to come inside."

"Sure thing, Charlie." I give him a bigger smile and begin picking up my things. Charlie started walking towards the house as I picked myself off the ground, dusting off the dirt.

I take one last glance at the forest and head inside.

I seriously need to get a grip. What if it was just a harmless animal? Or maybe I am being delusional?

Maybe there was someone there? All I can do is guess, really. I have no proof that there was actually anything there and all of that was my mind playing tricks on me.

I make sure to lock the door before heading towards the kitchen.

xXxXxXx

The next day at lunch, Bella and I head to our usual table. Bella glances at the Cullen table, but Edward doesn't look at her. I see anger set in her again as we join Eric, Jessica, Mike, and Angela.

"La Push, baby. You in?" Eric asks.

"Definately." I say with a nod of confirmation. Who doesn't love a nice day on the beach?

Bella looks around the table and says, "Should I know what that means?"

"La Push beach, down on Quileute rez. We're all going after school. Big swell coming in." Mike informs Bella.

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric jokes. I choke a little on my food and secretly glare at Eric. Okay, that was a cheesy joke, but who doesn't love a little cheese. They are the best jokes because of how ridiculous they are. Don't judge. I thought it was funny.

Jessica looks to Eric and says, "Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board."

"There's whale watching, too. Come with." Angela tries to persuade Bella. I wouldn't mind some whale watching. I love animals and find them to be beautiful creatures.

"La Push, baby."

"I'll go if you stop saying that." Bella told Eric.

I was actually pretty excited to go. I love nature and it's beautiful creatures. I would probably bring a camera to take photographs.

At least I will finally be able to bring my photographer in me out. She's been hiding for a while.

xXxXxXx

It's freezing, but Mike, Tyler, Jessica and others suit up for a surf. Eric hangs with them. Bella, Angela, and I wander by the driftwood. Angela and I take photographs. I like to make my pictures artistic and I always get called 'a professional'. The lighting is always right and the scene is set perfectly.

"I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't."

"You could ask him." I tell Angela, again. She's flustered and I give a huge smile.

Bella pipes in and says, "Take control. You're a strong independent woman.

"I am?" Angela asks flattered.

I turn her towards me and say, "Of course you are. You are strong, independent, beautiful, and no one can tell you otherwise."

Angela smiles and blushes. I give her a big hug and say, "Aw, Angie, there is no need to be so flustered."

We both laugh and continue to take photographs.

"Bella!" We all look up to see Jacob Black and two other Quileute boys with him.

Bella smiles and says, "Guys, this is Jacob. Are you stalking me?", she asked the last part to Jacob.

"You're on my rez remember? You surfing?" Jacob asks with a smile.

"Definately not."

"Keep her comapny. Her date bailed." Jessica teased. "What date?" Eric and I both asked.

"She invited Edward." Jessica informed us. I looked at Bella and she looked embarrassed. "To be polite." Bella said sheepishly. She definately wasn't trying to be polite. She likes him and just doesn't want to admit it yet.

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." Angela inquired. I got to give it to her. Angela is always thinking of the positive way. I wish I could do that all the time.

"Because Cullen's a freak." Mike stated. I kind of agree with Mike. He is a bit of a freak. "You got that right." One of the boys that's with Jacob chuckled.

"Sorry Bella, but I am glad he didn't show. I am not a huge fan of him. He's very... rude, to be exact." I said truthfully. " I think his new nickname shall be Dick. Edward the Bastard is starting to lose it's interest in me." Bella rolled her eyes. She knows of my hatred towards him.

Everyone laughed but Bella, because she likes Edward, and me, because I was being serious.

Bella decided to continue on and said, "So, you know the Cullens?" she directed the question at the Quileute boys, I don't know their names, and they looked at her. "The Cullen's don't come here." the one who spoke earlier said sharply.

Jacob shoots him a look, shaking his head. Bella pulls Jacob aside and I see them walk down the beach.

I look at the sand as I draw circles with a tiny stick. "Hello." I look up to see one of the boys that came with Jacob. I smile at him as I say, "Hey."

"Mind if I sit here?" he asks. I nod my head and he takes a seat.

"I'm Embry." he puts his hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand as I say, "I'm Nikita."

"Sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

"Not that I know of." I replied with a hint of curiousity. I don't remember an Embry. Maybe he's talking about someone else.

"What did your friend mean the Cullens don't come here? Do they not like the beach?" I asked half joking.

"Sam? He's always like that." Embry said. He looked at me and asked, "You're Quileute, right?"

I noded my head 'yes' and said, "From both parents."

"Your mother isn't Makah?"

"Nope."

I looked down and tried not to feel the overpowering pain that came with talking about my parents.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked concerned.

I moved my gaze to look at him and said, "Yea, I'm fine. It's just hard talking about my parents."

Embry looked at me with saddened eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." I looked back at the sand.

The rest of my time spent at La Push beach was sitting around, eating marshmellows, talking to Angela and ocassionally Embry, and taking more photos. Today wasn't so bad.

 **So? What did you all think? I hope you liked it and are happy with how things went. Did you like the way Embry and Nikita met? Have they already met before? We'll have to see. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and have a wonderful day/night. Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! New update! Sorry, I haven't been on in what, like...2-3 weeks? I was stuck on this chapter for so long, trying out different scenarios, it was a fiasco, and frankly, I was in a writer's block. But now, I have figured out what I wanted and here it is! I hope it works out and I didn't fret for no reason. Thanks cheerleading847 for your review, it was really helpful and I do see where you are coming from. I do read all comments and I appreciate every single one. I kinda figured I was just re-telling of Twilight from another's perspective, but I do have plans on where I am taking this story, it's just a matter of getting there. And believe me when I say this, I am putting my own twist to it, but it's coming in small bits and I will start making it in bigger bits. You will just have to see, it will get there. Bella will still have her plot and everthing, but I will include my own style to it. I just hope it doesn't fail because I really like where I am heading. Anyways, thank you for pointing that out, I definately will be straying away from the whole re-telling part. Now, onto the chapter!**

 **Dresses**

 _A little girl, around the age of 6, was standing, back firmly against a tree. Her heart was racing and her eyes darted around. She slowly peaked around the tree. A tire dangles from a rope on the tree she hid behind. She saw a slide on the other side of the yard. A house just beyond the slide. The yard was huge._

 _Her eyes searched the yard and found nothing but the slide, a beach ball, and some small toys._

 _She quietly turned away and gasped. A small hand touched her shoulder and a boy shouted "Tag, you're it!" and ran off._

 _The girl laughed and chased after the boy who was giggling at his victory. He was fast, so was she. They both ran around the yard, laughing. After a few seconds have passed, the boy looked back and saw the girl missing. He was confused and stopped running. The boy stared in the same direction for just a second before a small figure jumped at him and called victory._

 _They both laughed and continued playing their game of tag._

 _"Alright now, children. Play time is over." They whined as the woman approached them. "Now, now, Nikita. Embry has to go home. His mother wants him home for dinner." The woman said gently. Nikita pouted, but accepted the fact._

 _The kids hugged and said their goodbyes, planning their next visit._

 _xXxXxXx_

"It's okay, Angela. You got this."

Angela Webber, my best friend since day one, was finally going to ask Eric to prom. She seemed a little nervous, but her posture and attitude seemed to be strong. We stood by the lockers, a few feet away from where Eric stood talking with some random student. Most of the students were outside enjoying the sun and I can't wait to get out there myself.

I stared into Angela's eyes and said, "I will be right here. If you need help, just give me a sign."

"Yes, Kita. I will let you know." Angela nodded and smiled at my antics, giving me a small hug before running off towards Eric. Angela gave me that nickname, and I actually like it. I had a huge smile on my face as I watched her. She glanced at me with a thumbs up before tapping Eric on the shoulder. He turned towards her and I could see a smile spread across his face as they greet each other.

I knew Angela had it in her to keep strong and confident. I didn't have any doubt about her. I saw them exchange a few words; Angela had the biggest grin on her face as she hugged Eric. They both seemed really happy and I couldn't help but smile at them.

Angela looked over towards me and pointed at Eric, indicating that he had said yes. I was very happy for her.

When her and Eric had seperated from their hug, they parted ways and Angela came running at me. I was prepared when Angela smashed into me with a hug, pulled away, and started dragging me towards the doors leading outside.

We spotted Jessica and Bella sitting at a table, talking.

Angela dragged me along, although I could very well just follow her. She let go as we were close to the girls and jumped on them. I laughed a little as I joined in.

"I'm going to Prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!" Angela hugged Bella. "Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

Bella's excuse was "It was a family thing.", but I knew the real reason why. She was lying because she doesn't like Prom or anything that gives her attention. In this case, Bella doesn't dance and therefore, wishes to not attent Prom.

"Oh my God, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out." Jessica as if it were the end of the world. I understood her, though. It was probably just a bit over dramatic of her, but I do see why she would want a new dress. It was a girls dream to go to Prom and have the night of her life, and what's a good Prom night without a dress? It doesn't have to be the most expensive one, but maybe a nice dress at a reasonable price. It couldn't hurt to want to look nice while having fun.

I wouldn't mind going with them. I could check out some of the other stores as well. "Can I join? I could really add a little glamour to my closet." I jested. "Bella, why don't you join us?" I asked, hoping to get her to come with us.

Bella glared at me, then she seemed to be contemplating something, and she looked like she had settled on a decision. "Yeah, actually. I think I will." I grinned and was actually kind of shocked, but I hid that feeling.

"Thank God. We need your opinion. Both of you." Angela said with a mix of excitement and pure joy. I smiled at her and put my arm over her shoulder in a half hug.

xXxXxXx

I was in the middle of trying to zip up the dress when I heard a knock on the wall. There was no door, it was a curtain, so we knocked on the wall instead. "Hey, Kita. Are you alright in there?" I heard the concerned voice of Angela.

"Yeah." I was still attempting to zip up the dress; I really needed help with this darn zipper. "Actually, could you help me?" I held up my dress so it wouldn't fall as Angela came in. "Sure thing." Angela zipped up my dress with no problem and I thanked her.

"No problem, Kita. That dress looks amazing on you." I blushed when she complimented me. The dress I picked out to try on is a midnight blue, strapless dress. The skirt of the dress is long and reaches the floor. It has a nice flow and I could move my legs around comfortably. There is a belt that divides the skirt of the dress from the top. The back of the dress showed a bit of my back, but not too low to where it was inappropriate. The top of the dress has small matching blue crystals. It really is a beautiful dress.

"You look amazing, too, Angie." She smiled and blushed a little. "Come on, let's go show Bella and Jess." Angela said, pulling me out of the dressing room. We headed over where Jessica was standing. Bella was sitting by the window, her legs creating an upside down 'v', and staring at a peice of paper.

"Oh my God, Nikita! You look amazing!" Jessica smiled and I think she was actually being genuine. I blushed again. "Thank you. Your dress complements you very well, Jess." She smiled at that. It's the first time I used her nickname. I hope we could become friends, I mean, we never really talked. She seemed to not like me, but I think she was only jealous because of Mike. She doesn't have to worry about that, though. I don't like Mike that way.

I could see Jessica and I becoming friends. She may be a little out of my leauge as a friend, but she really isn't that bad of a person. I learned more about her from Angela. Jessica may seem over dramatic and gossipy, but underneath it all, she really has a heart. Angela told me she has worked in charity and I couldn't believe it at first. I did talk a few times with her, but they were short and never really about her.

I am figuring out a lot about everyone. Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Angela, and even Bella. Mike, once you actually get to know him, isn't such a bad person. He may seem like he dates just about every girl in school, but in reality, he was just too shy to ask Jessica out. Don't ask how I figured that out, I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Tyler, he is very sports-oriented. He's also very smart and is at the top of all his classes. I wouldn't put it passed him to juggle four balls and do his math homework at the same time. I know, that's a bit much, but you never know!

Eric, well, he's a funny guy and overall, sweet. He does preceive himself as a "ladies man", but he's just very confident in himself. He wouldn't take an inappropriate move until the girl actually returns his feelings. I know, don't get me wrong, he does verbally use words on girls, but he never, physically, does anything. He's harmless and sweet.

All of us girls have one thing in common with each other: the love of animals. Technically, we each have our prefrences. I love all animals. It's the truth; even the little critters. Jessica loves cats and dogs. She freaks out when a mouse is in sight. I, on the other hand, pick it up. I would know if it were dangerous to pick up, because I have my senses. What do I mean by dangerous? Diseases, rabies, that kind of stuff.

Angela is not too afraid of them, but she still freaks out a bit. She does calm down once she realizes they aren't dangerous and pets them. Bella is just like me, she won't freak out with them, and instead, picks them up. Though, Bella tends to be off in her own mind to really pay much attention nowadays.

I felt like I was being watched. I've peaked out the window several times, but found nothing. Angela has asked me if I was okay and I said I was fine. But truthfully, I was a little creeped. I've been feeling like I was being watched for a while now. Constantly.

Even at home, or even school. I always feel eyes on me. I don't know whether it's dangerous or not. My senses...well, how to put would be like a static screen flickering. You could see the picture, but it keeps fading back out. Well, my senses fell like it senses danger, but doesn't at the same time. It's like that flickering screen. You see what's happening, then you don't.

My thoughts were interuputed. "I think this halter makes my boobs look big. What do you think, Bella?" Jessica asked right as a group of rowdy boys pass by, two of them knocking on the window of the boutique. They looked at us, making whistling noises, laughed, then ran off.

I shook my head in disgust. Jessica turns back to Bella, clearly embarrassed from the boys.

"Bella?"

"It looks great." Bella said, absently.

"You said that about the last five dresses."

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Angela asked, empathetically.

I looked at Bella in concern. She's been acting weird lately. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I should just go check out the book store and meet you at the restaurant later."

"You sure?" Angela asked and Bella nodded. She stood up and was about to head out, but I stopped her. I didn't feel right letting her go alone. "Wait, Bella. Maybe I should go with you. I don't feel safe letting you go alone. I will go take this dress off and be right back."

I was about to the dressing room when Bella stopped me. She shook her head and said, "It's fine, Niko."

"Okay, well, be careful then. Stay safe." She nodded and headed out the door.

I turned back and saw Jessica look in the mirror. "She was right about the halter, though. It does look great."

I was worried something bad was going to happen to Bella. But, I have to trust her. _She could take care of herself; she's fine._ I tried telling myself.

"That dress really does look good on you." Angela said. "You should get it."

This dress is beautiful and it is comfortable. I might just buy it. "How much is this dress?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let me see the tag." Angela grabbed the tag and her eyes went wide. I freaked out and said, "what?! Angela, tell me how much this dress cost?!"

She hesitated, but said "It's nine-hundred and fifty."

My eyes went wide. "I can't afford that! I will just have to try a different dress. And check the price beforehand." I was a little disappointed when I couldn't get the dress I wanted.

I left the the shop with a short, simple, peach colored dress that was at a reasonable price. The dress was cute and would work out just fine.

I really hoped Bella was okay. She wasn't at the restaurant when we got there. Maybe she got caught up at the book store. At least I hoped she did. I couldn't imagine what could have happened to her.

 **Well that's it. I hope you all liked it. Did I do okay describing the dress for you all? I know what your thinking. Why would you describe a dress that she doesn't even buy? Well that dress is important to the story line. You will find out why eventually. Some of you may know what will happen, some don't. That's okay. It's all a part of the mystery. And why does Nikita constantly feel like she's beng watched? We'll find that out eventually as well. Let me know what you all thought. Please review, it helps, and have a wonderful day/night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I hope everyone had a Happy Easter! I am so very sorry for such a late update. It took me a while to write this. I keep getting distracted and I was having a hard time concentrating. There are so many ideas blooming in my mind and it's hard writing one story when you have tons of others making their presense known. I hope I could get back on track but it seems that's not happening. No need to worry, this story still holds true and I will not be giving up on it, but it may be a long process, so bare with me. Also, I want Angela to be a main part of this story. Do you think I should let her know about the supernatural and be associated with it in some way, or should I keep her in the dark and just be the supporting best friend that she is? I wanted all of your opinions before I did anything with that because I didn't want any issues. Either way, Angela is going to be apart of the story. Anyways, I won't keep you any longer and I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it's a long one, which I hope makes up for lost time. Make sure to review!**

 **Strange Occurances**

My heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles an hour. My palms felt very sweaty and I had to rub them off of my jeans a few times. My hands were clenched in fists while my legs shook violently under the table.

I desperately wanted to run out of the resteraunt to find Bella. I could have, but for some reason something inside of me was telling me not to.

Did she get lost? Is she okay? Did something happen to her? Was she kidnapped? Is she _dead_? These thoughts swam through my mind repeatedly. Images of all the possible outcomes entered my mind. I felt tears brim my eyes, but I held them back.

I should have told her not to go alone.

I should have followed her, no matter how much she told me not to.

I should have-

My thoughts were interupted as I felt something touch my hand and I flinched away. I looked to see Angela's concerned gaze on me.

"Kita, what's wrong? You barely touched any of you food." Angela said in a soft tone.

I closed my eyes and took steady breaths. I don't know what's going on with me. Yeah, I should feel worried, but I usually don't act like this. Something is definately wrong with me.

"Kita?" I heard Angela's soft, worried voice. I feel bad making her worry like this.

I open my eyes, trying to calm down.

"I-" My voice seem to not want to work. Angela looked like she wanted to help, but didn't know how to approach it.

Her eyes held understanding and she nodded, indicating her patience. I took in a deep breath. This is why Angela's my best friend. She's very easy to talk to and has a very calming aura around her.

My nerves were calming down a bit to where I could speak. "I am scared. What if something terrible happened to her?" I breathed out in a slight whisper.

"I know, me too." Angela's voice saddened. "I bet she just got lost and she'll be here any minute. We will go looking for her if she doesn't show up. But first, you need to eat. No need to starve."

My stomach growled after she said that. I hesitantly nodded and took a small bite of my sandwhich. Angela smiled at me and continued eating.

I hope she was right.

xXxXxXx

Bella still hasn't shown up. We finished our food and were outside getting ready to leave. Why wasn't she here yet?

My nerves spiked up again and I started pacing around. The slight breeze of the wind blew on my face. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. I was still pacing when I felt someone next to me, their hand on my shoulder. I stopped pacing and looked at Angela.

I knew what she was going to say and spoke before she did, "I'm fine. Let's just go."

Her face fell and she nodded.

We started walking away from the resteraunt when I heard our names being called. I looked over to see Bella waving at us. My eyes widened and relief flooded my body.

On instinct, I ran over towards her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"You had me worried!" I told her when we seperated. "Where were you? What happened? Are you okay?" I bombarded her and she seemed uncomfortable but happy at the same time.

"I'm okay, Niko. I wa-" Jessica and Angela caught up, hesitating a few feet away. "Where have you been?" Jessica interupted, suspicion laced her voice.

Is there something I missed? My mind was in a heap of confusion.

"I got lost,"Bella admitted sheepishly. "And then I ran into Edward." She gestured to him. I looked over and there he was. Confusion wiped away from my face and was replaced with shock. I hadn't seen him. I guess I was too relieved to see Bella that I wasn't paying enough attention to notice him.

The next thing to happen made my jaw drop.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" He asked, making me speechless.

 _Is he serious? What happened that made him want to hang out with us...more specifically, Bella?_ I thought.

Edward looked toward me, an unreadable expression on his face.

 _Did I say that out loud?_ I asked myself. I looked around and no one else seemed to hear me. I looked back at Edward and he wasn't looking at me anymore. I must be going crazy.

"Er...sure." Jessica breathed.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting - sorry." Angela confessed.

"That's fine - I'm not hungry." Bella shrugged.

"I think you should eat something." I heard Edward say, his voice low and full of authority. I may not like him, but I do agree with him. He looked up at us and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess..." Jessica bit her lip. I saw Bella wink at her.

 _Oh? Did something happen to them two that I should know?_ I asked myself. I saw Edward's gaze on me, the same unreadable expression on his face. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

 _What?_ I said in my mind. The expression that made it's way on his face made me wonder. Could he hear me?

 _Can you hear me?_ I asked him through my mind. He quickly looked away. I am definately going to catch him in school and question him.

I was quickly brought back to reality as Angela grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the car.

"See ya, Bella!" I yelled to her when I realized what was going on.

 _See ya, Eddy-boy!_ I said in my head and I saw his head snap to me. A smile plastered on my face. Oh, yeah. He can definately hear me.

To be honest, to know someone is like me, or may be, with a strange power of sorts, makes me ecstatic. I'm not alone.

xXxXxXx

The smile stayed plastered on my face the entire ride home and Angela kept giving me strange looks. I told her I was just happy to know Bella was okay, but I don't think she completely believed me.

Jessica dropped me off first and I waved them goodbye as they drove off. I walked inside to find Charlie, sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game.

"Bella? Nikita?" I heard him ask.

"Just me." I said as I stepped into the room.

"Well, you're home early. Where's Bella?" Charlie asked as I sat down next to him.

"Oh - er...she's still with Jess and Ang." I lied. He just nodded and continued watching the game. I sat there watching with him.

"This kid...er, Embry, came asking for you." Charlie said.

"Embry?" I asked, a little flustered.

"Yeah, he said you dropped something on the beach and he wanted to return it. Told him you weren't here. He gave me this and told me to give it back to you." Charlie handed me something and I grabbed it. My heart stuttered as I saw what it was; my mother's charm. I instantly reached up and felt nothing on my chain. It must have fell off of my necklace. How haven't I noticed?

Charlie turned back to watching the game. I sat there, thinking about Embry. It was really sweet of him to bring this back. I have to thank him in person when I get the chance.

After a while, I decided to head upstairs. I took a shower and relished in the warmth. I shortly got out and headed to my room. I dried off and got dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I looked in the mirror and my eyes landed on the necklace. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why? I barely know him. Or so I think. For some reason, I have this feeling like I knew him, but I don't remember him. Any memory that I may have known him, weren't there.

I plopped on my bed and just sat there, staring at the ceiling.

My mind was in a haze trying to find some kind of memory of Embry, but none came.

I heard the front door open. Bella must be home. I heard voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

My arm was over my eyes and I let out a long breath.

My mind drifted to Edward. He's just like me, that I believe. Not exactly like me, but you get the drift. I have a power, he has a power. It's very exciting. I still don't like him, but I could learn to tolerate him. It's not everyday you meet someone who holds a secret like that.

I heard running water, indicating Bella had got in the shower. I decided to turn off my light and go to sleep.

For a while, I was tossing and turning. I was having a hard time falling asleep. My mind keeps going all over the place.

Eventually, I drifted off into a deep slumber.

xXxXxXx

I barely got any sleep last night. I constantly woke up out of no where and it took a while to go back to sleep. I also have been getting nightmares about these pale, inhuman people. Every night it's the same thing, sometimes different. I would always wake up after they lunge at me. It's always the same two people as well. A boy and a girl, but mostly, it's always the boy. I don't know who they are, but they keep showing up and chasing me. I would be lucky enough if I didn't dream about them for a week.

There was one dream without them though. It was about a little boy. I don't know his name, but I feel like I know him. It happened the day after we went to the beach in La Push.

This sucks. I wish I could get my memories back. I only have a select few of my parents and my childhood, but after the incident, my memories have faded away. I could only remember everything after the hospital and a few before.

Shaking these thoughts away, I got out of bed.

I slowly got ready for school. I saw myself in the mirror and my eyes look dead, my posture looks terrible. I walked around like a slug.

It was foggy and dark outside. Perfect. The weather was imitating my mood; foggy and dark.

It's weird how you could go from being happy and excited to down right depressed and tired. But I am not letting my mood get in the way of interrogating Edward. I need to know if he is like me. I need to know if I am not alone.

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Bella scarfing down a granola bar, then chase it down with milk...from the carton.

"Geez, Bella, what's gotten into you?" I said, groggily but humorous. She jumped and turned to see me.

"God, Nikita, you scared me!" she said with a slight smile. I chuckled lowly and apologized. She seemed to notice my state and said, "Are you okay? You look sick."

I saw the concern glaze her eyes. I gave her a soft smile. "I'm fine. Just tired is all." I slightly lied. I am tired, but that's not all I am worried about.

She nodded but it looks like she is going to talk to me when we get home.

"Well, we're going to be late so we should go." Bella said as she headed towards the door. I followed right behind.

It was actually really foggy outside that the air was almost smoky with it. The mist was ice cold and I gave a slight shiver. The fog was very thick I hadn't noticed a certain silver Volvo parked in the driveway. Bella seemed to be not expecting him.

I saw he was pulling the door open for her, his eyes flickered to me for a split second.

 _I don't know if you could hear me, but if you can, just know that I am very observant. Bella likes you and if you hurt her feelings, you better be long gone before I find out._ I semi-threatened. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, which held amusement and curiosity. He also softened his gaze when I mentioned Bella. He definately hears me. But, I wonder why he only seems to react when I specifically speak to him. Weird. I am still interrogating him. I really want to speak to him. I want to talk about how he can hear me through my mind. How it works. You know, see if he hears everything I say.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked Bella, amused by her expression. There was also uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, thank you." Bella said calmly. She looked to me and I spoke before she did, "Just hand me the keys."

She smiles and hands me her keys to the truck. I hop in the driver's side and start up the truck. I do have my license, so I don't need to worry about that. But, since this is Bella's truck, I never really drove it before.

I waited until the silver car was out of sight and left the driveway. I drove through the foggy streets carefully as not to cause an accident. Tired plus fog equals bad driving; but I am a good driver, so I should be fine.

I felt eyes on me the entire ride.

xXxXxXx

I made it to school safely; however, I was late. Most of the kids were already in their classes, some were skipping and loitering around the bathrooms. I slugishly made it to art class.

Angela waved to me and I gave her a small smile as I sat next to her.

"Hey, why are you late? And why do you look like zombie that wants to eat my brains?" she asked, jokingly but concerned.

"I couldn't sleep very well last night. I guess I ended up sleeping through my alarm. Nothing really major." I put my elbow on the table and leaned my head against my hand, letting out a soft sigh.

Angela seemed to accept my answer and returned to her work.

Chemistry seemed to go by agonizingly slow and I almost fell asleep during the lecture.

During Trig, Jess and Bella were talking about Edward, but I wasn't really paying attention to really know what they were saying.

When the bell rang for lunch I saw Bella looked relieved as she jumped out of her seat. Still the slug that I am, I followed behind her and Jess. I heard Bella wasn't going to sit with us again. I remember when she left us to sit with Edward all the way over by a vacated table. I tackled her with questions when we got home, but she never gave me an answer.

Edward was standing there, waiting for Bella I presume, and I saw Bella gawking. I mean, Edward isn't that bad looking, but he isn't really my type. Trust me, some of the guys in this school are attractive, but none of them are what I am looking for. None of them gave me the "butterflies in my stomach" feeling; or my heart stuttering at the sight of them; or the slight shiver when they accidentally brush against you. I guess that's why I am single and never had a boyfriend, ever. I'm a very picky person.

 _Bella._ I heard Edwards voice and my gaze moved to him. Am I hallucinating? Did i just hear Edward say Bella's name. He sounded as if the name gave him air to breath; like he can't live without it.

 _Please tell me you just said that outloud or I am about to freak out._ I said in my head. I saw his eyes flicker to me for a split second before they landed back on Bella. I didn't recieve an answer. Maybe I just imagined it; or he actually said it outloud and I am just being paranoid.

 _We need to talk, later._ I told him and he nodded in acceptance, but I only seemed to notice.

Jess and I departed, heading to the cafeteria. The thought of what just happened still toggled in my mind.

 **(AN: Sorry to put this here, but I need to clear something up. In the beginning of the story I had Nikita have PE before lunch, but that was a mistake on my part. Just reverse it and make lunch before PE. That's all I needed to say.)**

"See you later, Bella." Jess said, her voice thick with implications.

I don't say anything as we continue walking to lunch.

I kind of felt a bit better after I ate lunch. I was still a little slugish, but not as bad as before. I saw that Bella and Edward sat at the same spot as last time. I wonder what they are talking about. Did he ever talk to her about his...mind reading? Or is it a hidden secret like mine?

To be honest, I always wanted to tell Bella about what I can do, but I never came around to it. It just wasn't the right time yet. I do want to tell her, though. I hope she doesn't think I am a freak; although, if Edward told her about his powers, she may not. I also, one day, want to tell Angela, too. I hope when the time comes that she won't reject me.

I looked at Angela as I thought about that. She's my best friend, aside from Bella, and I wouldn't want to ruin that. She's an amazing person and friend. it would break my heart if either of them would reject me and abandon me. I would be an outcast; all by myself. I can't stand the thought of being alone. It's a huge fear that I have. Just thinking about that makes me not want to tell them.

I internally groan to myself. Why am I being so paranoid?

I continue through the day as usual. Surprisingly, I was able to keep up with the rest of my classes. I couldn't speak to Edward in PE because, you know, too many people around; I'll just have to get him outside, alone.

xXxXxXx

I wasn't able to talk to Edward, which really bummed me out. I was really looking forward to it.

I was home before Bella; she was riding with Edward again.

My mind instantly went to painting. I haven't done it since my last creation of the heart. I headed to my room, grabbing all of my art supplies and hanging up the easel. I let my hands to their job and just went with the flow.

After I finished the painting, I gave it a once over. To my dismay, it was a pair of crimson eyes. I blinked a few times, but they were still there. Why did I paint this? It was the same pair of eyes that gave me nightmares. What was with them?

I hid the painting in my closet and decided to take a relaxing shower, hoping it would sooth my thoughts. The water felt nice and all thoughts about today were pushed away.

I heard Bella enter the house shortly after I got out.

The rest of the day went by and I was very tired. I headed to bed and in an instant, I was out like light.

xXxXxXx

 _Feet scurried through the thick trees. Loud breathing could be heard as if someone was out of breath, but kept strong._

 _Whoos. Wind blew by the girl and she shot her head around frantically in search of the creature._

 _Whoos. More wind._

 _The girl stumbled and fell to the ground._

 _A figure appeared several feet in front of her. A man. His crimson eyes scanned her hungrily and she pushed herself up, dashing in another sprint._

 _She didn't get far before the man grabbed a hold of her hair, pulling her back. He threw her up against a tree and she squirmed to get out of his grasp. She failed._

 _He laughed dementedly at her futile attempt._

 _She sobbed and that made him laugh even more._

 _"Don't worry, child. It won't hurt - much." he laughed even more maliciously. She begged him to stop, but he sank his teeth in her neck._

 _A peircing scream echoed through the woods._

I jolted out of bed, thrashing and screaming. I heard someone burst through the door, but didn't know who. I felt arms encase me and someone petting my hair as they spoke softly to me.

"It's okay, Niko. It's okay." Bella's voice cooed. Charlie came scrambling in, asking what happened.

"Another nightmare, I suppose." Bella said. Charlie came over and asked if I was okay. I nodded in response. My throat felt dry and I don't think my voice could handle speaking.

I felt bad doing this to Bella and Charlie. They always came to my aid ever since I started having these nightmares.

"Come on, Niko. Let's get you something to drink for that throat. I bet it's sore from all that screaming." Bella guided me to the bathroom. As soon as I stood up, however, I felt dizzy and fell back down, but Bella caught me.

"I'll just bring it to you." she suggested.

I sat back down. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. I felt nausea corse through my stomach. My eyes snapped open and I ran to the bathroom, letting everything loose in the toilet. Bella already returned with a bottled water and helped me hold my hair back. My mouth tasted really bad and I had to brush my teeth. I took a swig of water.

"I think you should stay home, Nikita. You should get some rest." Charlie said, concerned. I agreed with him and stayed home.

I couldn't fall back asleep, though. After those nightmares, it was really hard to get back to sleep. So, instead, I just laid there and listened to music. It was soothing.

The rest of the day went by very slow. Sometimes I would draw in a sketch pad I got a while back, or I would sit there, coming up with random things to do. I was bored to death; it's not fun being sick.

Earlier, before school, Bella was able to make me chicken noodle soup. There was leftovers that I ate here and there when I got hungry. I started feeling better after a while, although I had a minor headache, but other than that, I was fine.

It started pouring rain outside at some point. I contently listened to the rain drops and watched as they trickled down my window.

I heard the front door open and familiar voices rang through the house.

I got up and headed downstairs to see Charlie, Bella, Jacob, and Billy.

"-Jacob was anxious to see Bella again." Billy was saying as I entered. Jacob scowled and ducked his head.

"Niko, it's lovely to see you." Billy looked at me with a smile, which I returned. "Hey, Billy. Nice to see you rolling around these parts." I joked. He laughed.

Jacob shook his head. "That was cheesy." he said with a grin. I know, I know, that was cheesy, but I am very cheesy with jokes, bite me. "Your grin is cheesy." I shot back. He just laughed and I hit his arm playfully.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked them, turning towards the kitchen. She looked like she wanted to escape. But, from what?

"Naw, we ate just before we came." Jacob answered.

"How about you, Charlie and Nikita?" Bella called over her shoulder as she fled around the corner.

"Sure." Charlie replied.

"No, I had some of the chicken noodle soup before you got here. By the way, Bella, you are an amazing cook." I complimented her. She thanked me and I could tell she was blushing.

I sat in the living room with Charlie and Billy, watching the game, as Jacob went in the kitchen with Bella.

Soon, Bella came in with Charlie's food and sat down with Jacob. Jacob was sitting there, talking to Bella, but she seemed to not really be paying attention. I engaged in his conversation and I learned we both have some things in common; we both like cars, we both love to hike, and we both have a love of making fun of cheesy movies. I think we may have increased our acquaintance bond to a new found friendship. I never really talked to him much before, but now it's constant chatter. I guess I was loosening up a little; I use to be anti-social in public and never really made any friends. Now, I have a few of them; Angela, Jess, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and now Jacob. It's weird how things change so fast.

Later, Billy and Jacob were getting ready to leave.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?" Jacob asked as he pushed his father over the lip of the threshold.

"I'm not sure." Bella hedged.

"I definately am." I added. Jacob nodded in acknowledgement.

"That was fun, Charlie." Billy said.

"Come up for the next game." Charlie encouraged.

"Sure, sure," Billy said. "We'll be here. Have a good night." His eyes shifted to Bella, his smile disappearing. Huh, weird. "You take care, Bella." he added seriously.

"Thanks." she muttered, looking away.

Bella headed for the stairs while Charlie waved from the doorway. I stood next to Charlie.

"Wait, Bella." Charlie said.

I saw Bella cringe and I wonder why. Is she hiding something? Or is she being very anti-social?

Charlie was still grinning, probably from the surprise visit from Billy and Jacob. It was nice having them over; it really livened up the place.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight. How was your day?"

"Good." she said, hesitantly, one foot on the first stair. "My badminton team won all four games."

"Wow, I didn't know you could play badminton." Charlie seemed genuinely shocked. I for a fact knew she couldn't play; I've seen proof.

"Well, I wouldn't say she could. I've seen her play, and trust me, you don't want to be in the vicinity when she does; it will end with a racket to the head." I chuckled, telling a true story. Bella blushed, but laughed slightly at the memory. We were like, maybe 14 or 15 when it happened. I happened to convince Bella to play with me one time and I regreted it as soon as we started. Fun times.

"Nikita's right, I can't play, but my partner is really good." she admitted.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked with token interest.

"Um...Mike Newton." she told him, reluctantance in her voice.

"Oh yeah - you said you were friends with the Newton kid." He perked up. "Nice family." He mused for a minute. "Why don't you ask him to the dance this weekend?" I snorted at that.

"Dad!" Bella groaned. "He's kind of dating my friend Jessica. Besides, you know I can't dance."

"Definately." I chirped in amused at their daughter-father connection. It also made me a little upset. Why does every little thing have to remind me of my deceased parents?

"Oh yeah." he muttered. Then he smiled at her apologetically. "So I guess it's good you'll be gone Saturday...I've made plans to go fishing with the guys from the station. The weather's supposed to be real warm. But if you wanted to put your trip off till someone could go with you, I'd stay home. I know I leave you and Nikita here alone too much."

Charlie knows I have plans Saturday as well; I told him a few days ago. I was going to head down to La Push for the day; it will give me a chance to thank Embry. Thinking about that made me flush a little. I still get that feeling like a know him, but I can't put a finger on it. It frustrates me when I can't remember something.

"Dad, you're doing a great job." Bella smiled, but I most definately saw relief flood her eyes. "Plus, Nikita is here all the time and I've never minded being alone - I'm too much like you." She winked at him, and he smiled at her.

I voiced my agreement and he smiled even more.

I headed upstairs after Bella and went to bed.

That night, I seemed to be able to sleep without that nightmare popping up. I felt content and happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in forever, but its here now. It is a short one because I wanted to get this out as soon as possible and it just seems that I can't get in the swing of things yet. It's nearing the end of school for me so that means finals are coming up soon. Hopefully I could make it up to you all this summer, since I will most likely have more time to write, if I am not spending time with family. I promise I will try. I will never give this story up on you, it just might be a while before it's complete.** **Thank you, lizyeh2000, for your kind review. It makes me happy seeing a new comment left on my story, it gives me more motivation to keep writing.** **I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy the chapter and please review! I enjoy them.**

 **The Weekend Part 1**

I awoke early in the morning, surprisingly full of energy; not even the tiniest bit of tiredness seems to be present. I didn't have a nightmare last night, which I am glad. I was able to sleep peacefully.

I was up and ready, chowing down on some cereal before Charlie, which never really happens considering the...situations that occur.

In the middle of cleaning up, I heard someone descending the stairs, which I assume to be Charlie.

"Hey, Nikita. Surprised to see you down here so early." he said cheerfully.

I smiled brightly at him and said, "No nightmare. I was able to sleep safe and sound."

We both smiled at each other and carried on.

"I think I might get a head start to school today. See ya, Charlie."

Right as I said that, I turned to see a sight I thought I'd never see: Bella was skipping down the stairs. _Wow, I guess it's a cheerful morning._ I thought to myself.

"You're cheerful this morning." Charlie stole the words right out of my mouth.

I closed the door behind me as I heard Bella say "It's Friday."

Friday. Just thinking about that makes me anxious to go to La Push. Angela and I made plans for the weekend; We are going camping at La Push on First Beach. We also asked Jess but she said she had plans with Mike, and I already know Bella has plans, so it's just Ang and I. The weather is suppose to be amazing this weekend, so we should be fine.

I hopped in the truck and started heading off to school. Bella is once again going with Edward. To be honest, Edward has seemed a little more kind to Bella lately. At least, that's what I've seen. He always walked her to class and acted like a gentleman to her, which is good in my book. He may have increased his influence on me about him, just a little. If he continues being the way he is with her, maybe I can, one day, be friends with him and accept him.

Speaking of Edward, I have yet to talk to him. I never got a chance to.

I felt eyes on me as I drove to school. Do you ever have the feeling that someone is stalking you, but there is a guardian angel to watch over you? Well, that's how I feel. There's always that feeling of someone dangerous lurking in the shadows, watching me, and a guardian angel seems to be watching over me, causing that person to never approach me. Everyday since I turned 14, I felt that way.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes and moved my gaze to see a shadow of someone standing by the opening of the forrest. I felt a shiver go down my spine. Creepy. My gaze quickly shifted back to the road.

That feeling stayed with me the entire way to school.

xXxXxXx

I barely saw Bella in school today. She was hanging around Edward.

I stuck by Ang, talking to her about the upcoming camping plans. We were heading to lunch when I felt something cold on my shoulder. I slightly flinched away, quickly turning to see...Alice?

"Hello, you're Nikita, right?" she asked, strangely energetic. I nod my head and she brightens up considerably. I might say, she is quite pretty.

She extends her hand out to me, "Hi, I'm Alice. It's so nice to meet you. I've seen you around, but I never introduced myself."

I hesitantly shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Alice."

Her hands were cold, but I didn't flinch this time.

I look over at Ang to see her standing there awkwardly, a third wheel in this conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners." Alice turned to Ang. "Hi, you must be Angela."

Angela waved her hand shyly, with a hesitant smile.

Alice turned back to me and said, "I just came to tell you that my brother, Edward, should be speaking to you soon. He is really curious about you. Especially Bella."

"How do you know that?" I quickly ask her.

She smiles at me and says, "Well, I live with him. I'm pretty sure I know what he is thinking."

 _Of course she would know something like that. Edward is her brother._ I tell myself, internally smacking my forehead. In reality, I feel heat rise in my cheeks. It's embarrasing how paranoid I can be sometimes.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Nikita." Alice said, cheerfully.

With that she gave me a gentle hug, saying, "By the way, be careful. Never go anywhere alone."

She smiled at me and gracefully walked away. I just stared after her in bewilderment. _What just happened?_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head and started heading to lunch with Angela.

xXxXxXx

When it was time to go home, I found out that Bella was riding with me. I handed her the keys, since it's her truck, and we were off. I laughed a little when she jumped from the engine. She gave me cold glare before laughing herself.

At the house, I found out that her plans have been cancelled. Jess seemed very disappointed about it. I asked Bella if she would like to join Ang and I at La Push, but she refused and told me to have fun and not worry about her.

I had eveything already packed and ready to go. All I had to do was wait for Ang to pick me up.

I was really anxious to go. For some reason, Embry kept popping up in my head.

After waiting for a while, I heard the honk of Angela's car. I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hey, Nikita. Need some help with any bags?" Angela asked. I said 'yes' and we started loading her trunk with stuff. She had some bags of her own in there and we ended up having to use the back seat for the remaing two bags.

"See ya, Bella. See ya, Charlie." I yelled out to them. They yelled their goodbyes back.

I sat down in the passenger seat comfortably.

As soon as everything was settled, we headed off to La Push. I stared out the passenger window, watching the scenery pass by, and all I could think about is being back at La Push. La Push feels like home to me. Deep down, I can feel a connection to this place. I already know that I've lived here before, but I can't remember much since the incident, which is also a blur; it's like the world doesn't want me to remember anything, as if what happened was really bad.

I've only ever felt safe in La Push, whereas, in Forks, I get the chills and feel like danger is lurking around the corner, stalking me. Don't get me wrong, I love it there, and I love living with Charlie and Bella, but I don't exactly feel safe there.

I always feel eyes following me everywhere. There's always that heavy dark feeling mixed with a strong light feeling.

I shake these thoughts from my head as we near La Push. My excitement level is pretty high at this point.

The very first thing on my list of things to do this weekend: Visit Embry Call.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to the next chapter! I finally got it up for you guys. I am sorry for the super long wait. I had major writers block and I was distracted. I also had problems with the site not letting me upload a document. But, it's here now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I would like to know if you guys want Angela in the loop with the supernatural thing in some way. If I don't get any answers by the time that rolls around, I'm just going for it and hope for the best. Also, should Angela be paired with anyone? Up for any comments on that as well. I have a few in mind, but I want to hear what you all have to say about it before I, go and do it. Thanks to all who have followed, faved, and reviewed. I am truly honored to have all of you here reading my story. It makes me happy. Even though it takes me ages to upload a single chapter, which I apologise for. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **The Weekend Part 2**

Angela pulled the car up to a tiny two-story house. I asked her to stop by Embry's. When we were at the beach, Embry and I had a long conversation with each other and I happened to ask him where he lived and this is where he told me. I didn't ask him to be stalkerish, but he refered to me as one and we sat there laughing after I jokingly went along with it. Without a word, I got out of the car and right up to the door, Angela staying back by the car. I knocked a few times. No answer. A few more knocks. Nothing.

"Maybe no one is home." Angela stated, but I didn't give up. I knocked a few more times. Finally, someone answered. Except...It wasn't Embry.

A woman, about the size of me, stood in the doorway.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman smiled. Although my face fell a little, I was polite and smiled back.

"Yeah, does a boy named Embry Call live here? I met him down at the beach and I kind of lost this." I said, my fingers reaching for my locket, "He brought it back and I just wanted to thank him in person."

The woman's smile softened. "Yes, that's my son. Such a sweet-heart." She said the last part to herself.

"But I'm sorry to say he isn't home at the moment."

"Oh," My face fell considerably, "Well, when he comes back do you mind telling him that Nikita was looking for him?"

Her expression turned to recognition.

"Nikita Ashwood?"

I looked at her bewildered.

"Er - yeah. That's me." I said with confusion. "How'd you know?" I asked her with complete shock. Rethinking the situation, I remembered that I told Embry. Maybe he told his mother about meeting me and she probably wanted to know a name, like all parents do.

"I would know that name anywhere. Now that I think about, you look like the little girl I use to know." she said softly with a kind smile at the memories that might be passing her mind. I don't remember her at all.

"You knew me?"

"Yes, honey. Don't you remember me? Em and I use to come over all the time, but ever since your parents..." she paused for a moment with a sad expression on her face. "Well, let's just say we lost connection and never got a chance to get back with you."

Embry's mother looked really broken up about it, as if she were good friends with my parents.

"Would you like to come inside? I know it's getting pretty late, but I would really love to catch back up with you. Maybe you could even see Embry when he gets back." she asked kindly.

I looked over to Ang to see if she was alright with it. She nodded her head and I smiled. I really wanted some answers.

"I'm just going to wait out here, you guys go ahead and catch up." Angela smiled understandably and sat in her car.

I looked back at Embry's mother as she opened the door all the way and let me in. She led me to the kitchen, where she asked if I needed anything and I replied with a kind rejection. We sat across each other at a small table with a beautiful cloth overtop the surface, my hands folded on my lap. The house has a very welcoming feel to it. Almost as if I have been here many times before, which may be true considering this woman knows me and that they have been at my house many times as well.

"How'd you know my parents?" I asked curiously. She had that look of 'ah, the memories' on her face and I am suspecting they knew each other a long time, a really long time.

"We were best friends since high school." she smiled fondly.

"How were my parents? What were they like?" I questioned further, really wanting to know more about my parents.

"Both of your parents were a part of the Student Council, your father was forced into it. The teachers all agreed he needed something else to do besides get in trouble. Your mother, Tamika, was very popular and had many friends. School friends, to be technical. She had a few outside of school friends as well, including your father and I. She got very good grades, never below her A+ average. Your father, Cheveyo, wasn't as popular as your mother was. He was a little trouble-maker back then." she chuckled. I smiled at the thought.

"I guess I get the good grades from my mother." I chuckled.

"I do know you get the goofy side from your father. He was a very serious man, despite his acting out as a teenager. But with your mother he was more relaxed and more of a jokester." she pointed out. "You were quite the child yourself." she laughed. I do remember.

"So, how'd you and my parents meet?" I questioned further. She laughed and looked at me with pure joy on her face as she recalled the memories.

"We all met at the same time, actually. It was in the 8th grade. The three of us happened to get in to trouble, although your mother had nothing to do with it, she was just there at the wrong place and wrong time. If you are wondering, it was a prank on one of the teachers. The halls were clear and I caught your father in the act. He wanted to get back at a teacher. He knew where said teacher was going and planned out what was going to happen. I was rebellious at the time, so I joined in. Then, your mother happened to walk by and she was about to set the trap off, so we dragged her in the janitor's closet with us. Many complaints were made by her and she scolded us like a mother. We watched from the closet as the teacher walked by and he set it off. He got red paint all over him. It was going well and we were sure we weren't going to get caught. But, we did. Tamika was quite mad at us for getting her in trouble, which she was let off the hook for not contributing. After a while, we all ended up becoming friends. Best friends."

"This is starting to sound like a movie." I joked.

"It's real, Nikita. Very real. And I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't believe that." she laughed. I smiled at that. I really enjoy hearing laughter. It means someone is happy.

"So," I continued. "When or how did my parents get together?" I was looking forward to this. I've always wondered how they got together.

"Tamika had a huge crush on your father since sophmore year. Little did your mother know that he liked her the same way. They didn't start dating until their senior year. With the help of my encouragement, your mother was the one to step it up and ask him to prom. Which, of course, resulted in them dating. They were the cutest couple. One year later, they got married. They were so happy with each other and loved each other very much. They were always talking about how they wanted a little girl. Unfortunately, your mother was incapable of having a child. She was devestated at the news. But, one day, she found out she was pregnant. They were both so happy to know that you were a healthy baby girl. They loved you so much, Nikita. They always did everything for you. You were their little miracle."

I felt tears threaten to come out, and I let them. It feels nice to just let it out. Embry's mother came over to comfort me. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I miss them so much." I said dolefully.

"Oh, I know, sweet-heart. I miss them too." she said as she stroked my hair. Taking advantage of the situation, I hugged her tight and cried on her shoulder. It has been a while since I had the comfort of a motherly figure.

After a minute of my constant crying, we seperated.

"Thank you, Mrs. Call." I wiped the tears away.

"It's Miss, Nikita. I'm not married. You can call me Tiffany if you want. Or Tiffy. You would call me that all the time." she laughed.

"Thank you, Tiffy." I smiled and gave her a hug. I was slightly starting to remember some things now. The only thing still bothering me was what exactly happened that night of the incident.

After I had calmed down, we were going to continue talking. But before we could even speak, someone screamed. I jolted out of my seat, the only thing on my mind was Ang. What if she was in trouble? Or worse. I ran out the door, Tiffany right behind.

"Angela?!" I called for her. Images of bloody bodies and the sound of screaming echoing in my head. Things I wish I could forget, but also remember what exactly happened that unfaithful night.

"Ang, are you alright?" I asked frantically.

But my answer came when I saw what exactly happened. Three boys, one of them I came here for, were standing there, laughing. Angela looked relieved and angry at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said unenthusiastically. The boys apologised when their laughter died down.

"Embry." Tiffany called out to him. "There is someone here to see you."

With that, Embry turned and set his eyes on me. I also saw Jacob there, along with another boy that I don't know. I waved shyly and gave a small smile. Embry had a huge smile on his face and approached me.

"Hey, sorry we scared your friend." he said genuinely. "We just saw an opportunity for a laugh."

"I'm pretty sure you scared me too. I nearly had a heart-attack when I heard her scream. I was about ready to karate chop someone." I half joked. It really felt like I was going to have a heart-attack, too.

Embry chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, "Sorry about that, too."

"It's okay. Just glad she's safe." I said truthfully. I couldn't imagine what might have happened to her.

"Were you crying?" he asked worried.

"Er - no." I lied.

Embry gave me a look and said, "Sure you weren't."

I giggled, "Honestly, I'm fine."

"What are you doing here, exactly? Stalking me, I suppose?" Embry joked. I gave him a pointed look and smiled.

"No, I am not stalking you. I am actually here to thank you."

Embry furrowed his brows. "For what?"

"Thank you, Embry. For bringing back a very important possession of mine. It was really sweet of you." A sense of recollection was written on his face and he said, "Oh, that."

"How did you know it was mine?" I asked curiously.

"I saw you wearing it. When you were leaving, I found it. I was going to give it back at the beach but you were already gone before I could even say anything." Embry looked cute when he was sheepish and shy that I literally almost fainted.

"I talked with your mom. She's a great mother." I complimented her.

"She is a pretty awesome mom." Embry looked at her and smiled. Tiffany smiled back at him and thanked him for his compliment.

Now that I kind of remember him and his mother, I am starting to feel a little more closer to them. His mother makes me happy. He makes me happy.

"I remember you. I am the Nikita that you knew. I have had a huge memory loss since my accident, but I still remember some. Today, your mother brought more out. We use to go over each other's house and play." I smiled at him. He looked overjoyed at the confession and it was very infectious.

"I knew it." he stated.

I looked over at Angela and she looked like she was enjoying a nice conversation with Jacob and the other guy.

"Who is that?" I asked Embry. He followed my gaze.

"Quil Ateara. He's a best friend of mine." he said honestly. "He's a really cool dude, so you don't have to worry about him."

"I wasn't worried. Just curious."

"Like you were curious about where I lived? You have stalker written all over you." he quipped.

I smacked his arm playfully and said, "Will you quit it with the stalker thing already?"

"Never." he said in a serious tone that was obviously fake.

"Okay now, it's getting late and I don't want these girls out here when it gets dark." Tiffany said from the front door. The sun was about to set and Ang and I still have to put the tent up.

"Yes, Miss Call. We want to make sure these ladies are safe and sound." Quil said.

"Yeah, will do." Jacob agreed.

"Thank you, boys. Have a nice evening, ladies. See you again." Tiffany said.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Tiffany headed in the house, while Embry, Jacob and Quil waited for Ang and I to drive off before heading in their own direction.

I felt very happy and giddy. I was very grateful for Embry's mother. She really helped sooth my aches. I was also very flustered and giddy from talking to Embry. I finally remember more about my life. There are still some questions to be answered, but I guess they just have to wait. I am just glad to have some answers that have been nagging at me for quite some time now.

Once Ang and I made it to our destination, we set up camp and ate marshmellows. The rest of the night was talking about school to talking about movies.

I slept peacefully and happy that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about not updating in so long. Honestly, this chapter took me so long to write. I apologize to all who were anxiously waiting. So I decided on what to do for Angela. I will not tell you, it's a surprise. Maybe you already know what's coming, maybe you don't. There is a lot of things that will be happening. Exciting things. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! They help me out a lot.**

 **The Weekend Part 3 (don't mind the titles, they kinda suck)**

When I exited the tent the next day, I was greeted by the smells of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head." I heard a familiar voice say.

I look to my right and see Embry's contagious smile as he made two plates of food. Nearby, Ang was sitting on a foldable chair, enjoying her breakfast while Jake and Quil seemed to be grabbing at seconds.

"Hey, Embry. When did you guys get here?" I asked with curiosity. I walked over and sat down on an empty chair as Embry brought over the two plates, handing me one and sitting down with his own in hand.

"Not too long ago, actually. We were going to head out on the trail. We decided to stop by and see if you and your friend wanted to join us? It's a beautiful day out and there is this amazing view I would love to show you." he said with hopeful eyes.

"Hmm..." I pretended to ponder his question. Embry seemed a little anxious as he waited for me to answer. I gave a big smile and said, "I think that's a great idea, Em. I can't wait to see what this 'amazing view' is."

Embry's eyes lit up and we both smiled. Every time he smiles it puts butterlies in my stomach. Since the day I came to La Push, memories start to return to me. Most of them are with Embry and some are with my parents.

Out of everything, I still can't remember the incident. I only remember waking up in the hospital and being told that my parents were dead.

I just wish I can get the closure I need.

xXxXxXx

After we all finished eating, we headed out to the trails.

Ang and I, being the photography freaks that we are, snapped pictures of everything we came across and found interesting.

I noticed a bunny lurking nearby and I went to take a picture. Right when I snapped the picture, someone decided it was funny to scare me, making the bunny hop away. The picture turned out to be very blurry and distorted.

Finding who the culprit was, I snapped at Jacob and he only laughed at the situation. Embry calmed me down, although he found the situation quite funny as well, and we walked side by side, talking with one another.

After a while, I found myself falling behind everyone else. Nature is just a beautiful sight and I can't help but admire it. All the trees and animals and just everything about nature calms me. It's very peaceful to me.

"Pick up the pace, slow poke." I heard Jake's remark and I rolled my eyes. Way to ruin the moment.

"I'm enjoying the scenery, thank you very much!" I yelled back. He just gave a great big smile. He is my friend and all, but sometimes I just want to slap that grin off of his face.

My gaze traveled around and I noticed something blue shining on the ground. It looked like... some kind of gemstone? I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

I felt drawn to it. Almost like it was calling to me. Making sure everyone was still relatively close enough so I wouldn't lose them, I started walking over to it.

As I drew closer to the gemstone, I realized that it was a blue sapphire.

I started getting little flashes of a memory. I heard faint, inaudiable whispers. My mother was telling me a story, but I couldn't decipher what she was saying. She had the same exact gemstone in her hands. I was even more confused than before.

When I went to pick it up, I got a strange feeling. Not a bad feeling, but strange. Once my fingers grazed the stone, I felt the hairs on my body stand up. More flashes of my mother came to my mind. This time a little more clearer.

 _"-this Sapphire has been passed down through many generations of our family. Soon, it will be passed to you-"_

 _"-it's very special, Nikita. It's sacred amoung the Quileute tribe and must always be protected-"_

 _"-it holds a very great power. Only one with the blood of a protector could possess such power-"_

 _"-she is very important amoung the tribe and helps the Spirit Warriors protect the land against the Cold Ones and their kind. You, Nikita, do possess that power-"_

 _"-it once belonged to your great grandmother and ,when you are sixteen, will be yours-"_

 _"-if it's not in the hands of the true owner, it will find it's way to her, even when least expected-"_

 _"-always remember, Nikita, you ar-"_

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, making me jump a little. The memory went away before I could see anymore.

"Are you okay, Kita?" I heard Ang's voice behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned around and Ang's eyes went wide. "What? What's wrong?" I quickly asked.

"Your eyes. They were-" she seemed at a loss of words. "You know what, nevermind. Maybe my mind was playing tricks with me." Angela said and walked away. I just stood there confused.

What was Angela talking about? Why did she look so terrified?

"Nikita, you coming?" Embry snapped me out of my confusion. I nodded and started walking, mindlessly putting the gem in the back pocket of my shorts.

We stopped a few times throughout the trail to see a waterfall and a few natural structures. Quil found a very old, ripped up peice of cloth that had the letter and Y. It probably use to say 'FAMILY' on the cloth, but because of how old the cloth must be, it weared off.

We did stop to eat lunch before continuing on the trail. We stopped a few more times to see more structures.

Angela noticed an abandoned cabin and we all went to check it out. There was nothing but broken furniture and dusty blankets. The cabin itself was definately in need of a photo. I was having a great time walking this trail and seeing all these amazing things.

I started to hear the sounds of waves as we neared a clearing.

We came upon a beautiful cliff side view of the water. Is this the place Embry was talking about earlier?

"Here we are. What do you think? Isn't it great?" Embry asked, confirming my thoughts.

"It's beautiful." I said as I scanned the area.

Angela was taking pictures off on her own while Jake and Quil goofed off nearby. The coast looked amazing. The sun was shining bright and the clouds were white instead of the usual grey. I let everything sink in. I shifted my gaze on Embry's. I loved his eyes. They were always full of joy and it made me happy.

"Come on." Embry took my hand and guided me. We sat by the edge of the cliff, looking out at the coast. We sat there for a while, just admiring the view together.

"When I first saw you, I knew you were familiar. Can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner." Embry laughed at himself. "But, then you confirmed that when you said you started remembering again. When I realized who you were after almost five years apart, I instantly thought about this place here. It's where we would sneak off to when we needed to just... relax." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm starting to remember more everyday." I said, a memory of us sitting in the same spot passed through my mind. As I can recall, we were probably nine years old, playing a game of I Spy.

"Remember when you would go near any animal and pet them without scaring them off? I always found that kind of weird that they didn't think a little girl running towards them at full speed was anything to be afraid of." We both chuckled. "The animals love you. I mean, why wouldn't they?" Embry looked at me. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Yeah, that was a little odd. But, it felt right. I always feel connected to nature. I love everything about it. I - sorry, it sounds stupid." I looked down at my hands.

Embry put his hand on my shoulder and said "Hey, I don't think it's stupid. I think it's great."

I blushed a little and smiled at him. Embry looked like he was about to say something before he got interupted by Jake and Quil yelling over to us.

"Hey, Embry, Nikita! We're about to start heading back!"

"Yeah, lovebirds, let's get going."

Embry looked a little startled by Quil's remark about us and I held back a giggle. I guess we got lost in conversation and didn't realize what time it was. The sky was turning a pinkish color.

"I guess we should start going." Embry stood up and held his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and he jostled me up. I thanked him and we both started catching up to the others.

As we were heading back down the trail, I snapped the last bit of pictures that I could. I sneaked a picture of Embry when he was laughing at something Quil had said. I smiled at the picture.

"You like him, don't you?"

I jumped a little and hid the picture away from Angela, who was peering over my shoulders.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said in a rush. She gave me a stern look and I started to quickly walk away before she could say anymore.

We finally made it back

"Hey, my mom is making her famous steak for dinner. You should come over. Angela could join too, if she wants." Embry asked, looking a little sheepish.

"I would love to. I will go see if Ang is up for it."

xXxXxXx

We all sat at the dinner table, laughing and enjoying conversations with each other.

Angela told a story about her first time riding on a horse. She told us that she never wanted to do it again. Let's just say that, in the end, she had to get stitches on her forehead.

I told a story about Bella and I playing sports. Or, at least attempting to. Bella was never a sporty person. There was always some kind of injury to her or the sorry person who suggested it in the first place. I am not naming any names. I, on the other hand, enjoy sports. I am not the best at all of them, but I am pretty good in volleyball and track, maybe even soccer. But, any other sport, I will butcher it. I will just stick to photography and art. They are my strong points.

Tiffany talked about baby Embry, with the protests of Embry himself. Ang and I just laughed the entire time.

We were having a great time.

Once everyone finished eating, we all started clearing off the table.

"Thanks for the dinner, Miss Call. It was wonderful." Angela complimented.

"Yeah! Dinner was delicious, Tiffy." I smiled at Tiffany.

She smiled back and said, "No problem, Angela. It's my pleasure. And I am glad to hear that nickname again, Niko."

Tiffany turned to Embry and said, "Embry, honey."

Embry looked over to his mother.

"Yeah?" he asked as he made his way over.

"Could you go set up the mattress, please." Tiffany ordered. Earlier, we were asked by Tiffany to stay the night here. We went back to camp and gathered all of our things, putting them in Ang's car.

"Yes, mom." Embry obeyed and left the room.

Tiffany went out to the kitchen and started up the dishes.

Once everything was set up and done, everyone started getting ready for bed. Embry went to his room after saying good night. Tiffany tidied up a bit before saying good night and heading to her room. The mattress was big enough to fit Ang and I comfortably.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

xXxXxXx

I sat there for a while, unable to sleep. All I can think about are my memories.

Giving up, I got up off the mattress quietly and tiptoed to the front door.

Slowly, I opened the door. It creaked and I cringed. I looked over and found Ang still sound asleep.

Relieved that I didn't wake anyone up, I continued opening the door.

Once I was outside, I shut the door without any sound.

I sat down on the edge of the porch, looking out at nature. I held the Sapphire in my hands and tears brimmed my eyes as all of my memories were returning. I thought about everything that has happened. Everything that I now remember. Everything about my life, past and present. Everything was coming back to me.

And that's including how my parents died.


End file.
